Solitaire
by woolly.hat
Summary: What happens when you get tired of running and you land slap bang in the middle of a spider's web? Lily Dean is about to find out. Rated M for violence, language, shamless smut and all the other fun stuff! (Yes, I know, I suck at summaries) Any reviews would be very welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**_I recently started rewatching Sherlock and I just got obsessed all over again, so I had to write a story :) I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear opinions. I own nothing except Lily!_**

_Perhaps alleyways are not the best option?_

As Lily pounded through London's backstreets, she winced as her bare feet made contact with glass, gravel and god knows what else. She only managed to get out with a skimpy blue dress which was becoming tattier and more ripped as she fled. _Just keep running_ she screamed at herself, as she heard heavier footsteps pounding a few yards away. Seeing a well-lit road 50 yards ahead she used every ounce of energy left in her screaming muscles to reach the safe halo of the street lamps. As she ran she heard a gun cock. _Don't stop, don't stop! _she thought as she reached the road at last. Naturally it was dead quiet. She had no concept of time so it could have been 2am, could be closer to 6? _How long have I been running?_

She had reached a crescent row of apartments, the kind that have steps leading down to a basement flat. As she scanned around for some kind of saviour, a black town car turned down the road she was on. She had seen so many similar cars like this before, it filled her with more dread that relief. Hearing her pursuers gaining on her, she grappled with a metal gate and crept down the steep stairs, hoping to find a shadow to hide in. She barely made it half way when the first of her hunters was on her, he grabbed her dark red hair and began dragging her up. She cried out and he stuck the muzzle of a gun to the back of her exposed neck. "Let's not make a scene eh princess?" he spoke with a heavy cockney accent. "Chris please?" she whispered frantically, "Just let me go! You know it's wrong!" He tugged hard on her hair again and dragged her up higher so she was almost pavement level.

He was about to respond when they both suddenly became aware of the town car, that had pulled up alongside them. Lily panted as sweat glistened on her pale skin, as the front passenger side window rolled down. The driver turned to look at his passenger in the back and nodded once. Reaching for something in the seat next to him, both Lily and her captor stared as his hand emerged holding a revolver with a silencer attached. "Bloody 'ell! ALI? GET HERE QUI-" Chris' shouts were cut off, as the driver pulled the trigger twice, popping two rounds with precision into his chest. Lily thought she might have made a sound, but couldn't be sure, as blood spattered over her face. The gun that was lodged into her neck fell at her feet, clanging on the metal steps, and she managed to steady herself enough to grab it. She heard a second set of heavy boots coming as Ali emerged from the alleyway and caught site of his boss, lying dead in the street, Lily cowering behind the body. He reached for his gun, but this time Lily was prepared. She stood up and emptied Chris' gun into Ali's chest, he fell back with a look of shock on his face as his arms flailed about behind him. A moment of silence passed as Lily stared at Ali, blood seeping from his clothes and she dropped the gun with a loud crack. As agony and fatigue washed over her she fell to her knees and sobbed, resting her head on the cold pavement.

The door of the town car opened and she heard footsteps pacing towards her. Not daring to look up, she shivered and waited for the nightmare to end. She suddenly felt a heavy, soft coat being draped over her back and she sobbed loudly. Looking up at her saviour, she found deep green eyes staring into two dark brown ones and a smiling face. "You've made a bit of a racket my dear" he said in a soft Irish voice. "Perhaps instead of waiting here to be arrested, you'd like to come with me and we can see what can be done about those poor feet?" There was something about him, something in his eyes that made her feel a shiver run down her spine, but feeling as though she had no other option she nodded. Trying to stand she placed her left foot gingerly on the ground, and nearly screamed as the pain of it rocked through her body. Her adrenaline was gone and her weak body crumbled back to the floor. Feeling two strong arms wrap around her, the Irish stranger picked her up and carried her, placing her gently into the backseat of his car.

Pulling the coat closely around her, she watched as he sat down next to her, glancing at the driver. "We're making a little detour Seb. Let's go and see Dr. Mirokov, he owes me a favour or two." The driver smirked and set off without a word. Lily's eyes began to droop as she racked her brain for the name Mirokov. It didn't sound familiar to her, but previous dealings with doctors from the 'Underworld' made her feel queasy so she pushed it from her mind. She refocused to look at him and finally found her voice.

"Who are you?" she croaked, her mouth feeling drier than the desert. "My name is Jim...Moriarty." The name rang a bell, but she was too tired to wrack her brains anymore. "Thank you Jim Moriarty. For saving my life..." Her eyelids fluttered and she sunk back into the plush leather seat of the car. As she drifted off she could have sworn she heard him chuckle, but fatigue won out and she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! This is a short chapter but I have written most of the next so the updates should be soon! I also wanted to mention this is set almost immediately after The Great Game, but I've stretched out the timeline after to give me a little room to play with :)  
**__**  
Anyway, enjoy :)**_

When she awoke, Lily's first reaction was to bolt. Snapping her eyes open she was blinded by sunlight that filled the white room she lay in. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and listened to what was around her. A steady beep from a monitor and a light hum from the air conditioner didn't tell her much; only that she was in a hospital of some kind. She cracked an eye open again, slowly adjusting to the light this time.

Looking down at her body, she saw two ridiculously large bandages wrapped around her feet. She twisted her ankles and winced as the skin was pinched by the fabric. She lifted her hands that felt like lead, and raised the thin sheet that covered her body. Her knees were black with bruises, and a few smaller ones littered the rest of her legs and arms. Her neck was stiff and achy, but she actually felt relieved that the damage wasn't too severe. Dropping the sheet she placed her arms back to her sides and sighed.

Suddenly she thought back to her saviour, and remembered his name. _Moriarty_. She had heard his name before, but it wasn't usually associated with saving damsels in distress. He was a shadow of a whisper where she came from. Any problem, no matter how gruesome or unsavoury Moriarty was the man you wanted. _But always at a price_. Her forehead prickled with sweat as she wondered what price she would have to pay for this.

The door to her room swung open and she watched as an older gentleman in a white coat entered the room. He was thin and looked troubled, but he brightened when he saw her. "Ah my dear! You have finally decided to join us!" he spoke with a thick Russian accent, "I am Dr. Mirokov. Mr. Moriarty will be pleased you are awake, he has not stopped calling about you for two days!" He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his grey eyes as he drew closer to her. "Tell me. How are you feeling?" he asked as he checked her IV drip and monitor. She coughed and reached for some water, and she rattled off a list of her aches and pains as he nodded. They were joined by a nurse soon after, who helped Mirokov unravel the bandages around Lily's feet. Most of the cuts had healed well, but the soles of her feet were purple with bruises and she winced as they prodded at her. Eventually they left her and she was provided with food, which she wolfed down hungrily until she felt nauseous. She toyed with the idea of trying to run away, but thinking about Moriarty kept her planted firmly to the bed.

* * *

She awoke again, some hours later and groaned as she reached for more water. After taking a long sip, she realised she wasn't alone. She turned and saw Moriarty himself, sitting in a chair next to her bed, a newspaper draped across his knee, snoring lightly. _**He's **__supposed to be a mass murdering psychopath? S_he thought as she glanced over his features. His hair was dark and slicked back, with a narrow face and strong jawline. His lips were tinged with pink and she suddenly found herself staring at them, feeling a strong urge to reach out and touch them. Shaking her head, she snapped back to reality. _Too many painkillers Lily, that's all._ As she adjusted herself, he stretched in his seat a little, rubbing his eyes and eventually opened them to look at her.

As their eyes met, he grinned and she couldn't help by smile shyly back at him. "Hello poppet" he chuckled as he came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" She sat up properly and winced a little as her feet made contact with the mattress. "Tired. But alive, thanks to you" she smiled. He nodded, and then sat a stared at her for a moment, his brown eyes boring into her, as if he was trying to read her mind. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze until he took her hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm very pleased you are alright" he said earnestly "but I have a slight problem." He pulled a folded piece of paper from an inner pocket of his slick blue suit.

She unfolded the paper and read, feeling sicker as she did so. A print out from some chat room that was offering a £100,000 reward for the return of "Solitaire" to Hassam Habib of the Cherry Tree Club. She dropped the paper like it was made of acid and looked at him. "Oh God" she breathed "please, please don't send me back there!" Drawing closer to her he pressed a finger to her lips and smiled. "I'll keep you safe here, don't worry pet. But I want to know everything, no secrets and no lies, because if I find out you lied to me..." He tapped her lips with his finger "you'll be in. Big. Trouble."

"Surely a man like you could just look it all up?" She stared at him questioningly and folded her arms across her chest. "Oh but where's the fun in that poppet?" He cried "besides, you have my full and undivided attention. So...begin."


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Lily's backstory, not a very long chapter, just the bits you need to know!  
Enjoy!**

**xxx**

In 2001, Lily Dean was living a very strange life. Her parents had just been killed in a very suspicious car accident. She later found out her father was some kind of mob boss, who had pissed off the wrong people. Her grandmother and little sister were still alive, so MI5 had approached Lily with an offer of protection for her family, if she came to work for them.

Starting at only 21, Lily managed to work her way from complete novice, to one of the most accomplished spies in the Secret Service by the time she was 25. As long as her grandmother and sister were kept safe, she would go anywhere; do any job, all the time motivated by hate for those that took her parents. She was later approached by the 'higher ups' offering her a chance of revenge. She would have to infiltrate the very gang her father was working for, the ones that murdered him, in the middle of Europe. Jumping at the chance she became a double agent, stealing secrets, seducing the enemy, working her way towards the top, gaining friends and regretfully, enemies.

* * *

In 2007, Lily was sent back to England by her Eastern European bosses. They gave away very few details of her assignment, which made her edgy. Landing on a summer evening at Heathrow airport, she immediately received a call from an unknown number. Answering she heard a scream that could have only been her little sister's. It shook her to her core. She still wakes in the middle of the night to that scream, wracked with guilt and rage.

Racing to their home in Hertfordshire, she didn't stop for rest and drove until night fell. To her horror, as she pulled into the sleepy village, firefighters were waving her back as her home was collapsing in flame. Burning hellfire against the black night sky. She got out of her car and pushed her way through them, surprising the firemen with her strength. It took several of them to restrain her from entering the building as she screamed.

She fled back to her car, blinded by the heat and anger, her eyes stinging furiously. She was too disorientated to notice the two large Ukrainian men that had appeared from the grassy verge she had stopped by. She was too dazed to fight them off. She was too slow to stop the injection that landed in her neck. She was broken.

When she awoke, she felt cold inside and out. She was left for what felt like a lifetime and she grieved. Sobbing for her innocent sister and gentle grandmother, who were never meant to get involved in her life. She cursed the Secret Service for failing her, and wracked her brain wondering who could have betrayed her. As her mind cleared she became aware of her location. She was tied to a large hook at the back corner of a storage container. It had been moving the entire time she was awake and she had a feeling she would be reunited with her European bosses soon.

Occasionally the storage unit would stop and food would be casually thrown onto the dirty floor. She rejected it at first but realised she would need any energy she could find for what might be in store. She had decided to survive. How else could she reap vengeance on those who had taken everything?

* * *

Finally her journey was at an end. She was bruised and weak, but by no means defeated. As one cronie came to collect her she kicked and bit until he had to sedate her once more. Waking she found herself, half undressed in a small cage, like an animal. There were men surrounding her, sneering and poking her through the bars. As they dispersed a strong kick hit the side of the bars and she flinched.

"This is my most prized possession gentleman" and middle aged Polish man shouted to the rest of the men. He had a cold, hard face and hands that could probably crush a skull if the mood took him. "I call her Solitaire, because she is something of a rarity. I have no time for disloyal spies, but she would make a good toy nonetheless. She will take a bit of training" another strong kick collided with the side of the cage "but with a face as pretty as this, who wouldn't want the challenge? Shall we start the bidding at £10,000?"

A few of the 'business men' whooped and the bidding began. She felt sick and backed into the corner of her tiny prison and prayed for some kind of mercy. But the Gods were not kind to Lily that day. She was purchased by a rich Arab named Hassam Habib. He had several gold teeth that came on show when he grinned leeringly at her. He arranged for her to be sent to Russia for some 'Training' which mainly involved beatings and solitary confinement in freezing conditions. Mama Romanov was not a forgiving teacher but she did show some pity to Lily and taught her how to dance, something Lily found herself naturally gifted in, and was a small glimmer of light in a endless stretch of darkness.

When Mama Romanov was satisfied that Lily was _obedient_ enough, she was flown to a location in the Middle East to join her master. She did look like something of a mirage in the bleak desert land. Her long red hair flowed to her waist, pale skin shone in the moonlight and she was poised and graceful at all times, never showing a sliver of emotion. But behind the facade, she was always plotting, never forgiving or forgetting those who had harmed her family. Her life with Habib was harsh. His mood would swing rapidly and she would be on the receiving end more often than not. He called her his "Cursed Diamond" and violated her repeatedly, bullying her and torturing her. Sometimes she would wait until everyone had fallen asleep and she would allow herself to cry, but come morning her walls were back up. She would be pleasant but aloof. Exciting yet serene. Everything her master wished for.

* * *

In 2010, Habib decided to relocate to England. He had watched her for a reaction, but she remained impassive. It earned her a beating, but she didn't care. Back to England would mean a step towards freedom, and she wouldn't let any of them steal it from her. Not after all this time.

They arrived in central London at a seedy club called the Cherry Tree. Habib had grown tired of her pride and decided to humiliate her further. He put her on stage, to be leered at and accosted into the late hours of the night. She lost herself in the dance, thinking almost fondly back to Mama Romanov, who taught her so well. She made friends with the others girls, even the security guards were drawn to her. Habib's plan backfired as he grew jealous of the attention she received. Her punishments were severe, but well hidden, so she would still have to return to the stage each night.

One night, Lily was waiting for her cue when she spied an open fire exit. She tiptoed over to it, finding it unguarded. Feeling like there was a lump in her throat she slipped off her high heels and fixed her skimpy blue dress as best she could. Creeping out of the door she headed into the alleyway behind the club. There was a crowd of rowdy men holding the attention of the bouncers Chris and Ali so she managed to edge closer to the street, keeping to the shadows. She reached street level when she heard one man shout, "Hey! Isn't that Solitaire? We're supposed to be watching her now!"

"Whatchoo talking about? That's not 'er! That's...that's...oh shit!"

But Lily was already pounding down the main road, she had no idea where she was going, but away was a good start. She heard shouting and boots thumping behind her, but her instincts from years back kicked in and carried her through side streets and alleys, determined to survive, not knowing what lay ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to the Present! Thanks for the reads and reviews! Please keep them coming as they are so helpful for me :)**

**Enjoy xxx  
**

By the time Lily had finished, her dry throat was almost completely hoarse. Moriarty had listen in respectful silence as she spoke, showing no reaction at all to her brutal past. He passed her a glass of water and paced around the room for a moment clearly thinking about what she had told him.

She hadn't shed a tear whilst telling her tale, and she now leaned back into her soft pillows and sighed, feeling strangely relived, as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. After a few moments of silence Jim turned to look at her. "Thank you for telling me that" he said softly. She stared at him bemused and laughed slightly, "Well it's hardly something to be proud of is it?" But he shook his head and returned to sit next to her on the bed. "On the contrary my dear, you've proven yourself to be stronger than some of the most hardened criminals in the world! You're a survivor...and I like that." He took her hand and squeezed it, and she found herself returning it with a shy smile.

"So what will you do now? Are you going to hand me back?" She tried to ask casually, playing with his soft hands, but really she was petrified, hoping he wouldn't catch the shake in her voice. He grinned at her, "I thought about it, but that's not much fun is it pet?" She pulled her hands away. "_Fun?_ This is _fun_ to you?" she cried incredulously. "Oh no, not even close, this is becoming far to vanilla for my tastes, _but_ I can see the potential, can't you darling? If I let you go, Habib will probably go into panic mode and reveal all of his agents based here in the UK, just to find little old you! Once he does that, I can erase his foothold here and send him packing back to the Middle East...or kill him, depends how I feel on the day." He picked at his fingernail as he spoke, as if he was telling her about the weather. "You...you have that kind of power?" she stammered, her eyes wide. He smiled again and picked up the newspaper and unfolded it across her lap. Flicking through the pages he landed somewhere in the middle of the paper and pointed to a tiny article, only three lines long:

_'A disturbance was heard in Cartwright Gardens last night at around 3am. Police were unable to identify the bodies of two men, who it is thought killed each other in a drug related crime. There were no witnesses to the event and Scotland Yard will not be pursuing the case further.'_

She stared at him and he gave her a sly grin. "You see pet, I'm very good at burying things. Habib will find that out soon enough." He took her hand back and to her surprise he kissed it. "For now, you are a ghost my dear, so I suggest you get some rest." He stood up from the bed and reached down behind the chair he had been sleeping on. He revealed a bag from some posh designer store and placed it onto the seat. He turned to leave, but suddenly stopped himself and went back to her. He leant one hand on the pillow beside her, the other stroking along her jaw and he kissed her softly on the lips, "A kiss for courage?" he suggested as she gawked at him and he turned to leave. "See you around Lily-pad" he called and the door swung shut behind him.

For a moment, Lily sat there utterly perplexed. _Did I just dream that?_ She ran her fingers over her red lips and sighed, feeling far too tired to work out why this strange man, the famous Jim Moriarty, the world's first and only consulting criminal, had set her free and kissed her all in the space of an hour. She decided to worry about it in the morning, and snuggled down into the bed, occasionally running her fingers over her lips again, until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She was awoken rather painfully the next morning by Dr. Mirokov, who was prodding at her bruised soles. After a few hours she was told she could leave. She had been eyeing up the bag that Jim had left for her all morning, and finally her curiosity won out and she emptied out the contents of the bag. She gasped as a beautiful, silky green dress slipped out of the bag. It was dark green and complimented her red hair and pale skin perfectly. Slipping it on it fell just above her knee, and she actually giggled as she spun around in it. She also came across a pair of comfortable flats that were just bearable enough to walk in on her sensitive feet. As she reached the bag to toss it in the bin, she noticed a large brown envelope that had bounced its way across the bed. Picking it up, it felt heavy and she ripped it open quickly, and gasped aloud as a wad of cash fell into her hand. A little note was attached to the money which read:

_Just a little something to get you started for a month or two. JM x_

As she heard footsteps approaching she hastily stuffed the cash and the note into the shopping bag and hid it behind her back. A tall man with sandy blonde hair entered the room and she recognised him as the driver from the town car. "Hello Miss, I'm Sebastian Moran. Jim has asked me to drop you off somewhere safe, I see you got your _packages_?" She nodded and squeaked some kind of response. He smiled at her and held the door open expectantly. With nothing else to take, she exited the room and he led her to the town car. She had a quick glance at the building that had housed her. It was essentially an old warehouse in the middle of a trading estate; it made her shiver so she picked up the pace, towards the car.

As they sped along the motorway, she kept catching Sebastian looking at her in the rear view mirror. Finally she huffed and asked, "Is there something you wanted to ask me?" He raised his eyebrows in a sarcastic manner that pissed her off, so she folded her arms and stared out of the window at the passing traffic. "I'm just wondering what the boss is thinking. He's a brilliant man and a scary one to boot, so why is he wasting his time with you?" She glared at him, "Perhaps he hasn't underestimated me, like you have? Or maybe you're just not to be trusted with his plans?" Sebastian snorted, "Right, you keep telling yourself that Princess" but he was distracted when a shoe made contact with the side of his head. "What the fuck are you doing?" he shouted as she threw the other shoe at him for good measure. "_Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That."_ She was boiling over with rage and he was sure she was about to spit venom. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Wow." He chucked her shoes back over to her and she went back to staring out the window, trying to steady her breath. After a minute or two she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Look I'm sorry, it's just been a very strange week...or decade. I honestly don't know why he's looking after me, but I would appreciate it if you didn't treat me like an idiot." He glanced back at her and nodded. "I'll remember that in future" he laughed as he rubbed his head where the shoe had landed.

After an hour or so of driving they pulled up outside an uninspiring looking flat along a leafy street in Central London. They glanced at each other, and she raised her eyebrows apprehensively. Helping her out of the car, she held on to his arm, which was felt like a solid mass of muscle, and she stared up at the dreary facade of the house she was about to inhabit. "So this is it then? What the hell do I do now?" she asked and he shrugged. "I think you can do whatever you want." She felt lightheaded and confused. Why would he provide this and then leave her alone. None of it made any sense. Sebastian handed her a small key and went to return to the car. "Wait!" she cried, "Um, thank you, for what you did the other night, and for today. I appreciate it." She fidgeted with the key and he smiled at her. "Any time, Princess!" She rolled her eyes but couldn't help laughing at him. He climbed back into the car and she turned to enter the flat and gave him a small wave as she closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again - Just a quick thank you for all the reads and kind reviews! I managed to do a load of writing over the long weekend so expect updates a plenty! Enjoy :)**

For the first few nights in her new flat, Lily barely slept, jumping at every foreign noise, and keeping her blinds shut expecting someone to burst through her doors at any moment. She slowly started to relax and ease in to her new found liberty by the end of her first week. Her home was equipped with a few small luxuries, like a deep bath tub which she sank into her first night there, a large comfy bed and to her delight and large stereo which she had on almost constantly as a form of company.

Occasionally she would make trips to the late night supermarket as to avoid contact with too many people, but eventually she grew tired of living in the darkness and ventured out in the day. She managed to locate a small coffee shop near to her home where she could spend time people watching. Once her initial paranoia wore out, she was surprised to find herself relaxing into this strange life she had settled into. A few weeks later she was reading through the paper, looking for some kind of employment, when she spotted a strange little article buried deep in the page, hardly worth noticing:

_'A body was found washed up on the banks of the Thames, believed to be a wanted Russian Mafia Boss, Nikov Gorovich. Scotland Yard ruled out suggestions of foul play and were not available for further comment._'

Lily shook her head. She had met Gorovich before and there was no way he would have gone down without a fight. She once watched as he punched a man repeatedly until he had teeth and bone lodged in his knuckle. She shivered and pushed her frothy coffee away from her. Glancing at the article again she wondered if this was all part of Moriarty's plan. A stack of old papers lay next to her from the days before and she began to rifle through them. Every paper had a similar article, missing persons, strange deaths and unexplained disasters. All barely registered as news. She sat back, her mind reeling, _how has nobody picked up on this before?_ She wondered, for a while until she began thinking about Jim Moriarty.

She couldn't quite decide how she felt about him. She didn't really believe that his generosity came without a price, but she was still grateful for it. She caught herself sometimes wishing he would appear, wondering why he hadn't tried to contact her at all since he left the hospital. And even more regularly she would think about the kiss. It was so simple and sweet, but it took her completely off guard. No one had ever kissed her with such gentleness, especially someone who could be as cold and calculating as Moriarty.

Calling off the job hunt for the day, she headed home trying to push him from her mind. She turned her stereo on as soon as she arrived in and headed into her bedroom. With the cash that had been provided to her she had managed to purchase some clothes and make herself look and feel and bit more human. She was pretty thrifty with her money, so the clothes, whilst being well suited to her, were never anything fancy. Occasionally, she would be tempted to wear the green dress which she had hung carefully in her wardrobe. She ran the soft fabric between her fingers and let it fall, and her mind flicked back to Jim, imagining his soft hands running over her waist and down her thighs. She hitched her breath and backed away from the wardrobe, trying not to laugh at herself. _For God's sake! Stop being so stupid, he's a mass murderer, you can't like him!_

* * *

After a month was up, Lily was beginning to worry about her financial situation. She had been careful with the money, but there wasn't enough to pay another month's rent _and_ keep her fed and watered. Taking her usual corner seat in the coffee shop she hoarded all the local newspapers and scanned them thoroughly for jobs. She was buried so deeply in her Metro that she didn't even notice the man who sat down at the table next to her. "Are you finished with the Standard?" he asked, his Irish accent barely registering with her. "Um yeah sure" she reached around the table and grabbed the paper handing it to him. She emitted a strange mix between and gasp and a squeak when her eyes finally reached his. There he was, sitting less than a meter away, the man she had been obsessing over for nearly a month was casually sipping on a tea at the table next to her.

"Jim!" she couldn't help but laugh, "What on Earth are you doing here?" He smiled and came and sat on the chair opposite to her. "I missed you poppet, and I wanted to see how you were getting on?" She pushed the papers to one side and shimmed closer to him. "It's been so strange, I thought I would be looking over my shoulder the whole time, but it's been so quiet, a little boring if I'm honest!" and she laughed again "Did you really miss me?" she asked, hitting herself internally for acting like a teenager. He grinned and took her hand in his, "Absolutely Lily-pad! I was hoping I might be able to see you tonight for dinner? I've got something I'd like to discuss with you." She couldn't work out if he seemed serious or if he was just playing with her. "I'm not in trouble I hope? I tried not to do anything too naughty whilst I've been here." She batted her eyelashes at him and squeezed his hand, which elicited a devilish grin from him. "Nah, nothing too serious, although I'll be the judge of what's naughty or not poppet."

After flirting and chatting some more they arranged their evening meeting, she excused herself suggesting she should probably start getting ready. Before she left the table she leant over and planted a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, for keeping an eye on me" she winked and casually walked out of the coffee shop, waiting until she was around the corner before she started slapping her forehead. _What is wrong with me!_ She hurried home wondering if she had stepped over the line, hoping that at best he would like her back, or at worst, he would think she was nuts and just leave her alone.

Realising she had hours to kill before she even had to think about getting ready, she figured she should try and tidy the flat a bit, as she was most likely going to be evicted from it soon. With the radio blasting she danced her way around the apartment, cleaning until it looked good as new. Feeling like a hot mess she decided to treat herself to a long relaxing bath in the world's greatest tub. Sinking in up to her chin she closed her eyes and tried to think about something other than Jim Moriarty. She hadn't felt this flustered for a long time and she was concerned that he was just playing a game with her, one she wasn't sure she could win. She groomed and soaked herself for a good hour, until she felt soft and shiny again. She dried her waist length hair and left it down, then opened her wardrobe. Her eyes went straight to the green dress, and figured it was only fair he get to see it, as he so kindly provided it. She fixed her makeup, simple eyeliner and mascara to highlight her dark green eyes, a little blush for her cheeks and a tint of red lipstick that made her cherry lips pop. Pulling on some matching heels she checked herself over in the full-length mirror. It felt too much and not enough simultaneously and she began to regret the entire decision. Her pale skin was flush and she was ready to pass out by the time his car pulled up to her front door. Taking a steadying breath she grabbed a simple black coat and pulled the door open before she could change her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Date night eeep! This is just a short one, but don't worry there is plenty more to come...**

The restaurant he chose was surprisingly simple. She had imagined some cold, modern faceless bar with glass and metal as far as the eye could see. Instead they were seated in a cosy booth in an Italian restaurant, lit with soft candles. She looked radiant as she laughed and talked with him. Whether he was going to destroy her or not, she didn't really care at this point.

Eventually their dessert plates were cleared away and the time had come for serious business. She pushed a stray lock of red hair behind her ear and flattened the skirt of her dress a little nervously. "So you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" She said softly trying to read his features. He leaned back in his seat and surveyed her for a moment. "I wanted to offer you a position in my business."

"Oh." She was taken aback, definitely not expecting a job offer this evening. He swirled his wine absentmindedly and watched her. "What kind of position?" She finally said. "Something that uses your clever brain and helps hone those shooting skills?" He said encouragingly.

After a long pause she whispered, "No. I can't." It was his turn to be taken aback. "People don't often get away with saying no to me Lily-pad, especially people I have been so generous with." His eyes glinted a little, and she rested her face against her palms. "I just can't...I'm so tired...I know I owe you so much, but I can't bear the thought of it." She shook her head and her eyes prickled with tears. Unable to look at him, she dabbed her eyes and sighed. Eventually she glanced up to look at him and laughed dryly. "I'm so stupid you know? I actually thought you might _like _me. How mundane of me!" She folded her arms on the table and looked at him sadly.

He leaned forward again, and ran a finger along her folded arm. "I _do _like you poppet, but I thought, after your dealings with wicked men you wouldn't be so keen associate with me that way." She watched his finger as it ran up and down her arm and her mouth curved a little, "Are you wicked?" She asked innocently. "You know I am. I only told you my name you never asked anything else, because you already heard the whispers. I am a wicked man."

She took his hand and ran her fingers across the back, sitting silently for a moment. "So, it's either be an accomplished assassin or...?" He smirked and took her hands in his. "I had a run in with a _friend _a while back, he had a little pet with him, and I felt kinda jealous! Having someone to come home to after I'm done having fun might be interesting." He shrugged and looked at her awaiting a response.

Her mind was whirling. _Come home to? _She would be living with him as a _pet_? It would be dangerous to say the least but she found herself drawn to him, and it made her heart flip a little when he touched her. _Am I really considering this? _She rubbed her temple with a free hand and stared into a flickering candle. Sensing her hesitance he continued. "I would keep you safe, you would be very comfortable. I will only insist that you are obedient and behave in a manner that befits you and me." She nodded and continued to stare into the little flame. She cast her mind back to the last decade of loneliness and fear, and wondered how far she would actually get with Jim Moriarty chasing after her.

She locked her gaze with his. "I have two conditions." He smiled and nodded, motioning her to proceed. "The first is this: if I am yours, then I am only yours. You can't share me or sell me or give me away. If you do, you will regret it." She wasn't sure how much weight her threat held, but he agreed, "And the second poppet?"

"I want you to help me find out who killed my family. I'm not sure what I would do with the information but I just need to know." He kissed her hand and laughed aloud, drawing the attention of a kissing couple a few tables over. "Oh how exciting! Of course I will, you're conditions are accepted!" She laughed at his mirth, wondering what the hell she had signed herself up for. He stood and dropped a couple of notes causally on the table. "Now there's only one thing left to do." She eyed him quizzically as he helped her put her coat on. As her back was to him he brushed his lips against her ear and whispered "I must get you out of that pretty little dress."

* * *

**Just a quick note that the next chapter is smutty with a capital 'S'. I'll post two chapters in one go next time, so if it doesn't float your boat, please skip ahead...**


	7. Chapter 7

**As I mentioned this is a very smutty chapter so if it's not your thing then please skip ahead as I'm not here to offend anyone! Besides it's Moriarty, how could there not be any smut?**

**Enjoy and please review!**

The car had been waiting for them as they exited the restaurant and she jumped in, trying to ignore the butterflies that were filling her stomach. He stared at her with lust in his eyes and leaned forward, inches away from her face. "I am going to do such naughty things to you Lily-pad" he whispered grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Pressing forward he kissed her hard, his tongue forcing his way into her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She moaned as he ran a hand up her smooth pale leg, until he reached the hem of her dress and he pushed the fabric up higher, until he revealed her sexy black panties. She blushed as he chuckled and licked his lips hungrily at her. "I could have you right now if I wanted, couldn't I?" He growled at her, pressing her into the car seat with his free hand. She gasped as he removed her panties and traced a finger gently along her folds. She shivered as he probed around her wetness, and she tried to move, but he pressed down harder against her chest to keep her still.

"So fucking wet, and I haven't even started..." He muttered as he swirled a digit around her swollen clit and she dug her nails into the plush leather as he teased her. "Please Jim?" She whimpered as she bucked under his movements, completely lost in a haze of passion.

All of a sudden he removed his fingers and sucked on them, making her pale cheeks flush brilliant red. "You have such a pretty beg and you taste - oh like heaven! But we're distracting the driver pet, so no more for now." She whined as he pulled away from her, releasing her chest from his weight. She reached for her panties but he quickly grabbed them, and rolled down his window, promptly throwing them out. "You won't be needing those anymore." He smirked and casually starting flicking through his phone.

The rest of the drive home was agonising, as she tried to compose herself once more, panting softly. Occasionally he would squeeze her thigh or stroke her cheek and her lust would be ignited again, clearly filling him with glee. Eventually the driver slowed to a halt outside a huge apartment complex and the car door was held open for her. On shaking legs she managed to clamber out of the car with a little dignity, biting her lip as a cool breeze drifted across her exposed skin. He took her hand and lead her to the lobby. She could barely register the elegant reception area before he dragged her into an elevator and pressed a button high up on the panel. He pushed her against the wall and his lips brushed her collarbone, hands kneading at her breasts. She moaned again as his lips began to suck hard on her sensitive skin, and he bit her as if to mark her as his own.

The doors pinged open and he pulled away with a small pucker and dragged her into his open plan living room. She glanced around at the simple furniture, all very expensive but lacking in any great character. A glass table, a large white sofa, hardwood floors and a huge bookshelf somehow managed to fill the space. She briefly spotted a kitchen, but was distracted when Jim wrapped his hand around her wrist and squeezed tightly. She flinched in pain and struggled against his grip. "Do I have your full attention poppet?" He said quietly, not releasing his vice-like hand. She nodded but he only squeezed harder, "I have a _name_ poppet." He continued, emphasising the 'name' with a sharp tug that brought her to her knees in front of him. "Yes, Jim" she gasped as he released her wrist.

"Good girl. Now remove your dress." Staying on her knees she lifted the green silky fabric over her head and dropped it next to her, leaving her only in a lacy black bra, goosebumps trailing over her skin. He removed his navy blue jacket tossing it to the floor and brushed her hair to one side, gently. She smiled up at him and licked her crimson lips, her hands moving slowly towards his belt. He nodded his approval and she quickly unbuckled his belt tossing it to the floor and eventually reached his black boxers. Glancing up once more for approval she pulled them down exposing his hard length. She took it in her soft hands and stroked the entirety of it, pleased that it elicited a moan from him. She felt his fingers run through her hair and grip and the long locks of red as her hands moved faster. He grunted as her lips kissed the tip of his erection and his hands pulled at her hair harder as she took him to whole way in.

Her tongue swirled around him as she sucked and her hands were gripping his thighs to steady herself bringing a mixture of pleasure and pain that he seemed to revel in. "Oh fuck, yeah" he grunted as he held her head onto his cock, her breath becoming laboured as she choked around him. Releasing her, she gasped for air and stared up at him she continued to pump him with her hands. He grabbed her chin and pulled her to standing, and he kissed her roughly. "You're turn poppet!" He grinned and pulled her into the bedroom that was just off to the side of the living room.

He pushed her over to the bed and she fell back, her breath catching a little. He ran his hands along her legs again and pushed her thighs apart, taking in the sight of her. She tried to cover herself as his gaze hovered but he only pushed her legs wider and dipped his head down to her core, his hot breath setting a fire within her. She squirmed as his tongue traced the length of her slit and she gasped as his pace and pressure increased. She ran her fingers through his hair and squeaked as she felt his finger enter her, pumping steadily. Adding more fingers and more pressure she screamed and her legs shook as she was building towards her climax. "Would you like me to let you come?" He whispered to her, his hot breath caressing her mound as she cried, "Yes sir, please! Please let me!" and she bucked and shook against him. Not able to hold out a moment longer, her climax tore through her body, and she screamed, drenching his fingers with her juices.

As she shuddered and gasped she felt his fingers wrap around her throat and drag her upwards. "Did I give you permission poppet? I don't remember saying yes?" She whimpered again as she shook her head, struggling for air under his grip. He released her with a rough push and immediately flipped her over, exposing her pale ass to him. She shivered in expectation as his hand caressed her right cheek, suddenly a sharp slap reached her ears as her soft skin prickled under his touch. "I'm sorry sir!" She gasped as a second burned her skin, but he only tutted, "not even close poppet." He continued to slap her ass, hard until she was squealing and begging for forgiveness. Twenty slaps later her soft cheeks were blazing and red as she whimpered, hating herself for feeling so aroused under his touch.

"Perhaps you'll remember to wait for permission next time?" he cooed as he stroked her sensitive ass, fingers briefly dipping to her slit to discover her desire. "Of course Jim, always" She whispered, gripping the sheets tightly in her fists. He slid his hand under her hips and flipped her over, she winced a little as the sheets grazed her ass. Leaning down he kissed her and pulled her to sitting. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he unclasped her bra and tossed it over on the floor. She made short work of his shirt buttons and that joined her bra soon after. Continuing the kiss he squeezed her breasts as her hands ran down his chest, both of them moaning and panting as their passion grew.

He pushed forward, laying her down hovering over her. He stroked her face and ran his fingers down her neck, reaching her breast pinching her nipple, making her squeak. She wiggled her hips slightly, his erection brushing against her wet folds and she moaned again. "Jim please! I need you! Please Sir!" Smiling into another kiss he obliged, lining up to enter her. With one fast thrust he pushed all the way into her, making her scream. He held still for a moment letting her adjust and when she was ready he began to pound into her. He kissed her throat and neck to calm her as she raked her nails down his back, her vision nothing but white. She tried to focus on his eyes and gripped his face with her hands, as she moaned loudly under him.

He pulled her leg around his thigh to go deeper and smacked her ass for good measure. She lost grip of his face as her hands fell to the side tugging at the sheets beneath her, as she could feel every inch of him inside her. "May I...? Please may I...?" She gasped as he slapped her ass again. "What Lily? Did you want to come?" He grunted, struggling to contain his own release. "Please sir, I need to!" She cried out again and he nodded. Quickly snaking a hand down her body, her fingers found her clit and she rubbed hard as he fucked her. Moments later she shrieked and cried out his name as her walls clenched around his hard length. He buried his nose into her neck and whispered a steady stream of curses she could barely understand, pulling tightly on her hair.

As their orgasms subsided they lay there panting, inhaling each other and running hands over exposed skin. He managed to lift himself off of her and stroked her cheek. He unfolded the sheets in the bed and motioned for her to join him. He lay down and she crawled on shaking arm and legs towards him andrested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. "Are you alright?" he asked as he stroked her hair. She considered it all for a moment and tilted her head to look at him. "I'm fine I think?" She whispered smiling a little as she stroked his chin. He smiled and she snuggled down again closing her eyes, wrapping her arm around his waist. She would probably never get a grip on the man who lay beneath her, but as he played with her hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead she pushed it from her mind and decided she would tackle it another night.


	8. Chapter 8

**It's safe to look now! No smut to be seen :) Lily gets to know Seb and a few plans are set in motion!**

**Enjoy!**

_She was running through a forest, the smell of fire and ash surrounding her. She sprinted faster but she could feel the flames growing nearer until she saw a clearing ahead, deep blue skies and water called to her. She ran through a gap in the trees but found herself captured in a web, it wrapped around her and held her tight and she cried, the flames only inches from her..._

Lily awoke with a start, her eyes straining in the dark. It took her a moment to remember where she was until she heard Jim snore lightly next to her. Ever so gently she extracted herself from the sheet, wincing a little as her ass cheeks made contact with the bed as she stood. She tiptoed out of the room, grabbing Jim's shirt as she headed out into the living room.

Gently closing the door behind her, she padded across the hardwood floors over the huge panoramic windows that overlooked London. She watched the cars far below and the lights of the city twinkle until she caught sight of her reflection in the window. She stared blankly at herself taking in the tangled mess of red hair, pale skin and wide eyes until she was distracted by a flashing blue light in the distance and turned away from the window.

Wandering around the room she picked his blue jacket from the floor, carefully hanging it up on the hook by the door, catching the hint of his aftershave, making her stomach flutter a little. She grabbed her green dress and his trousers and draped them over the arm of the sofa and decided to have a look in the kitchen. Pulling his shirt closer around her she headed into the dark room, the white tiles harshly cold against her bare feet, and she headed to the fridge. The soft glow of the light revealed a huge fridge with barely any food inside. A few takeout boxes, milk and bottles of water were all that she could see. Grabbing a bottle she shut the fridge door and tiptoed back out into the living room.

She planted herself gingerly on the white sofa, taking a sip of the cold water. She felt wide awake and exhausted at the same time. He had been rough with her certainly, but her life as Solitaire had been far worse. She didn't feel afraid, she just felt uneasy, like she was never getting the full picture. She had always been able to read her captors well, no matter how complex they tried to be. But he was unreadable. Perhaps that's why she had gone so willingly? He was a puzzle she had to crack and she would have to bide her time, take the rough with the smooth so to speak.

She heard the bedroom door open and turned around to see Jim leaning against the frame completely naked. His hair was messy and he tried to stifle a yawn and he glanced around for her. She smiled at him and he came to join her on the sofa, grabbing his boxers from the arm. Sitting down close to her, he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. "Everything ok poppet?" He asked looking into her dark green eyes with concern. She sighed and leant against his shoulder. "Yes, I just had a strange dream and couldn't sleep. I feel a little better now though." She kissed his cheek and smiled at him again. He took the water from her and gulped some down, and took her hand. "Come back to bed." He said softly "it's nice and warm in there." She laughed and slowly stood up heading back to the bedroom. He watched her for a moment and followed shortly after. She slipped his shirt off and crawled into bed next to him.

He pressed his chest into her back and wrapped his arm around her, his lips brushing against her neck and ear. "I want you to be happy poppet, you know that?" She nodded and wrapped an arm around his head. "I'm happy, if you're happy" she whispered and he planted a kiss just behind her ear. "How do I make you happy?" She continued and his lips trailed along her neck. He sighed, "Ah who knows pet? Be good, be exciting, impress me with your clever little brain, dress yourself up, God knows? I'm sure you'll figure it out."

She sighed internally as her hand ran down the arm that held her and locked her fingers into his. She turned her head and kissed his lips. "I'm sure I will darling."

* * *

When Lily awoke the next morning she was alone in the big bed. Stretching an arm out, the sheet felt cool suggesting Jim had been gone for some time. The small bedside clock read 8:49am so she groaned and rolled over. Her attempt to get out of bed pain free failed as her sore ass and aching muscles screamed at her in protest. About to give up she heard a phone ring outside and debated whether or not to answer it.

She hurried out wrapped in a sheet and stared at the phone as it rang. The answer machine clicked and she waited for a voice:

_"Morning princess, answer the phone will you?"_

"I_ told _you not to call me that!" She hissed down the line to a chuckling Moran. "Oh do shut up! I've got a message from the boss" he said playfully. "He wants you to take it easy today, I'll be popping by later to take you shopping, and he needs someone around who owns more than one dress." She wanted to snap his neck. "Sounds _delightful_, a whole day shopping with you!" She trilled and he laughed, much to her annoyance. "I'll see you later then princess. Oh one more thing, Boss asked if you would have a look in the medicine cabinet, said you would understand? See you then!" The phone clicked off before she could ask him to explain.

Feeling thoroughly perplexed she pulled the sheet up above her knees and padded into the ensuite bathroom. She gasped a little as she was met with one of the most perfect bathrooms she had ever seen. Wall to wall mosaic tiles, a huge bath tub to rival her most recent one and full length mirror and a power shower with about eight different settings. She had no idea why she was so obsessed with bathrooms, probably just that she loved feeling clean after years of feeling dirty. Remembering her task she opened the cabinet above the sink and did a little double take. A small bottle of pills with a little note with her name on it attached. _Of course_ she thought, _the morning after pill_. She didn't think he was the type to appreciate the _'Honey I think I'm pregnant'_ speech so she gulped it down with some tap water. He had also provided a month's supply of birth control. _That jammy bastard, he planned this the whole time?!_

She eyed up the shower and dropped the sheet to the floor and began fiddling with the settings. As she waited for the water to heat, she caught site of her reflection in the mirror. She gasped at her bottom that was still burning red and she could even see visible hand marks. Her collarbone had a few bruises and hickeys which she ran a finger over. She was truly his now then. Still staring her skin she jumped into the shower as the warm water rained over her gently soothing her muscles and skin.

She eventually dragged herself from the warm water and found a towel to spare. She had to laugh as she poked around for something to wear realising all she had was that bloody green dress! She resisted the temptation to wear one of his suits and pulled the dress back on leaving her hair in the towel to dry. She did borrow a pair of his boxers as he had thrown hers away the night before. She spent the rest of the morning eating toast, drinking tea and watching bad telly. By the time Moran arrived, she was thoroughly bored as was almost pleased to see him. He led her down to the lobby and smirked at her dress, which earned him a sharp prod with her finger to his ribs. She was taken to the car once again, and he drove off into the centre of town. She wound the window down a little enjoying the cool breeze on her face, closing her eyes feeling fairly relaxed.

"Wait a minute!" She shouted, "I don't have any money! How am I going to pay for clothes?" He chuckled and waved an envelope over his shoulder at her, which she took and ripped open. A single card slipped out, embossed with her name. Her hands shook as she read the note that accompanied it:

_Pick out something lovely but don't go too mad! £5000 should be enough for today x_

_£5000 for today?_ She hadn't dealt with that kind of money for years, and it had never been all for her! She just stared at the note, reading it over and over until Moran eventually pulled to a stop. She looked out at the street he had stopped in, and she was torn between excitement and fear. As she sat there Moran climbed out and opened the door for her, offering a hand. "You'll be fine prince...Lily. Just enjoy it!" She smiled at him and took his hand, hopping out.

Five shops later, Lily was weighed down with beautiful dresses, blouses and skirts, and her most favourite; shoes. She had pushed Moran out of a posh underwear shop where she had picked out some lingerie she hoped Moriarty might appreciate, ignoring them as they stared at her boxers. She had barely scratched the surface of the £5000 he had provided, but she didn't want to push her luck and headed back to the car, where Moran was leaning against the bonnet. "All done I think?" She chirped and he smiled looking thoroughly relived. He then handed her another little bag, full of toiletries she hadn't even thought about. She thanked him and then jumped into the back of the car.

As they drove away she searched through the bag of toiletries smelling things and murmuring in approval. "I didn't think you wanted to smell like a man for much longer" he joked and she laughed in agreement. She suddenly sat up straight and dropped the bag to the floor. "Seb? Could we make a little detour?" She then directed a very reluctant Moran through London until they reached a quiet backstreet with a few grubby shops along it. He pulled up outside a grotty looking bookshop and she patted him on the shoulder. "Just wait here for a moment. Look if I'm not back in 5 minutes you can burst in, guns blazing okay?" And she jumped out, and all but ran into her little heaven. Stacks and stacks of books filled every inch of wall and large areas of the floor. She swooped in and out of aisles grabbing every classic she could get her hands on. Jim had quite an impressive library, but having spent the morning watching the likes of Jeremy Kyle, she had decided to fall back on a few of her old favourites.

Exactly 4 minutes and 56 seconds later she left the shop, loaded with books and Moran, who had been pacing the pavement, held the door open for her, slamming it loudly as she sat down, and finally they headed home. She stared at his hard face in the rear view mirror for a while until she had the courage to speak. "Are you upset about something?" He flicked his eyes to her, and back to the road. "I just don't like deviation. I can't keep making detours; Boss will think we're fucking around." She sat back, and watched his jaw flex and she felt incredibly guilty. "I'm sorry" she sighed, "I don't want to get you in trouble, I won't ask you to do that again. I promise." He looked at her again and smiled briefly. They sat in silence for a while until her curiosity peaked once more. "You don't really strike me as a chauffeur. So why are you driving me around London all the time?" He smirked "the boss trusts me with his most important jobs. Looking after you has joined that list of things to do." She blushed a little and smiled prodding him to continue. "I used to be a colonel in the British army, served a good stretched in Iraq but I retired. Sadly an army pension doesn't offer much, so the boss approached me and offered me a good price for my talents as the best shot in England." She chuckled and he looked at her seriously for a moment. "He's been good to me, so I don't like messing him around. You'd do well to remember that too."

They finally arrived home and he helped her with the bags and he left. She unpacked her shopping left to worry if what she had purchased was going to satisfy her Jim. She heard the door slam and rushed out to meet him. Forgetting herself, she launched at him, kissing him full on the lips wrapping her arms around him. "Did you have a good day?" He laughed as she released him. "Thank you so much, I've never been so spoilt in all life!" She laughed too and kissed him once more. "What can I do for you my love?" He took her hand and led her into the kitchen requesting a simple cup of tea. As she flitted around the room she noticed him looking distant. Placing the cup in front of him she stroked his hand. "What's the matter Jim?" He sighed and plopped a few sugars into his tea. "Sherlock. Holmes." He said bitterly. "He's causing a problem, and I need to fix it. He's becoming tedious." She tutted and stroked his hand timidly. _Sherlock Holmes_? Not a name she had heard before but from the look on Jim's face she felt it was one she would be hearing a lot.

She stared at the marble counter for a moment. _Holmes? Holmes? Holmes! _"Is he related to Mycroft?" She asked quietly as she retracted her hand from his. "How do you know Mycroft Holmes?" he said taking a sip of tea and looking at her through squinted eyes. "He used to be my superior at MI5. I always thought he was a bit...strange." Moriarty placed the cup back down and considered this for a moment. "He's very senior now, one of the higher ups in the government, my sources tell me." He told her and she drummed her fingers on the dark marble. "Well if he's anything like he used to be, I'm sure he's got his fingers in a few pies. Why not mess with him a little? I'm sure he'd drag his meddling brother into the mix. You can play with them a bit?" She smiled at him and headed over to the sink to wash her hands. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist as he nibbled on her ear, "Oh Lily-pad how right I was to keep you? You've given me a wonderful idea, clever girl!" She turned to face him and kissed him on the lips, "Have I been naughty?" She asked smiling and he grinned at her widely, "Devilishly so my dear" and dragged her out of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I just wanted to point out this story has been viewed over 900 times! Say whaaat? It doesn't mean it's good but I'm having fun writing it and I hope you are enjoying reading it :)**

**There's a bit of smut between the page breaker so be warned! Lily meets an old friend in this chapter, but will it be a good thing? Yeah probably not...**

In the following weeks, Jim set about his plans for the Holmes brothers, often bouncing around the apartment shouting orders down the phone. She tried to stay out of his way when he was working as she firmly believed the less she knew the better. But occasionally he would sit on the sofa and pat his lap, and she would rest her head on his leg and listen to his strange conversations while he stroked her hair.

His moments of gentleness could sometimes be few and far between, so she cherished them and prayed that they would last. She had found his temper had a very short fuse, and he would waste no time sugar coating his displeasure if she irritated or bored him. One night she had accidentally kicked him in her sleep, so he pushed her out of bed, and she had to lay there all night shivering. A large purple bruise had formed on her arm by morning and he had apologised, wrapping her in a blanket with a hot water bottle and kissing her goodbye. Another time she had been reading about him in John Watson's Blog, another name she had been hearing often. A foolish comment about how the good doctor had seemed sweet, lead to Moriarty chasing her around the apartment, slapping her and kicking her until she had managed to lock herself in the bathroom sobbing, begging for him to forgive her. She had stayed in the bathroom all night, pressed up against the door not sleeping until she heard him leave in the morning.

She was currently chin deep in bath water, looking at the bruises that littered her body. Her ass cheeks were in a constant state of purple as they normally took the brunt of his frustration, especially during sex. That was something she had grown used to, which made her feel strange. Normally she would be harbouring feelings of hatred, and sometimes she did, but it occurred to her that she might be falling for Jim. Her punishments were, more often than not unjust, but she had agreed to be obedient in return for safety and she had known who he was before she had agreed to live this life. Trying to rationalise this relationship gave her a headache, so she sunk below the water as the warmth rushed over her. As she lay underwater, she heard a dull echo of footsteps, and resurfaced listening intently to his approach. There was no slam of doors or shouting this evening, so she hoped he was in a good enough mood.

Eventually his head popped around the bathroom door and he smiled at her, his eyes raking over her naked body. "Hello poppet!" he said as he came into the room, wearing only a simple blue shirt and suit trousers. She sat up a little straighter to meet his kiss and he crouched down so they were eye-level. "I have a surprise for you tonight Lily-pad" he said as she forced a smile on to her face. She_ hated _surprises_. _They never ended well for her and normally ended in agony. "Sounds exciting Jim!" she said as a cool chill swept over her, despite the warm water. He rolled up a sleeve of his shirt and dipped his hand into the water pressing a finger onto a bruise that had blossomed on her stomach. "Ouch!" she playfully squeaked as she pouted at him. He grinned and pressed harder and she went to push his hand away, as she winced again. "We have a visitor coming over this evening." He said as he relaxed the pressure and stroked along her thigh. "She's a little...dramatic to say the least, but she is my guest and I want you to be good." Lily sat up and leant her arms along the edge of the bath. "Is that part of my surprise?" She grinned as he tickled her knee. "No, not really, although she may surprise you. But are you listening poppet? I want you to be on your_ best behaviour_." He puntucated every syllable with a sharp press to her bruise again making her shudder. Leaning over to him she smiled and said "Of course Sir" and kissed his cheek. He looked her over and clearly felt satisfied enough that he let go once more. He pulled the plug of her tub and she stood up glad at least she would be clean enough for her mysterious visitor. "When you are ready you can have your surprise" he winked and left her alone again. She quickly changed and sitting under the heat of of the hairdryer, began considering his last surprise.

* * *

A few weeks before, Jim had shown her his little _toy cupboard_ filled with every little painful pleasure a sadist could dream of. Hand cuffs, gags, blindfolds, whips and paddles that almost made her eyes pop out of her head. She had figured him to be kinky and his dominance in the bedroom had not surprised her either, but this was a little nerve wracking to say the least. They had tested out a few of them, mostly the paddle she was sorry to say, and she had managed fairly well. One evening, he had presented her with a shiny black box which she had opened eagerly. It really was a surprise when out fell a remote control vibrator and she laughed, her first real laugh in ages. He laughed with her as they fiddled around with it, testing the insane speeds and vibrations that were emitted from this tiny machine. "I won't need you at all now" she joked, but his laughter died out almost instantly. Trying to calm herself she screamed internally at her stupidity. _How can one person be so fucking stupid_! she thought as she apologised profusely at him, saying she didn't mean it of course. But the damage was done. He grabbed her long hair and dragged her from the living room to the bedroom. She whimpered as he tore her clothes off and cuffed her to the bed, snapping them tightly around her wrists and ankles. She still had those bruises now. He hadn't said one word as he wrapped thick black tape around her leg with the vibrator pressed against her clit. She had wriggled and sobbed but her binds were too tight. Eventually he leaned down and whispered, "Let's see how well you do without me then?" and he flicked the remote on and walked out of the bedroom, slamming the door.

She moaned as the powerful machine sprang into life and she tried to release the pressure to no avail. She felt herself building to a climax and cried out his name begging for mercy. He left her for an hour as wave after wave of ecstasy and agony crashed over her. Occasionally the speed or power would increase and she would scream or drop to silence as she tried to catch her breath, tears flowing down her face into her hair. At one point he returned and she strained for him, begging that he forgive her, but he simply ignored her, placing a gag in her mouth. "Do shut up! I'm trying to watch the news!" And he left her again, to her muffled sobs.

Three hours later she was a shivering wreck of a woman. She could barely see and her whole body was racked with tiny convulsions. He finally switched the device off, but it made no difference. He cut the tape that bound her, removed the gag and unlocked the cuffs. She barely moved and he stroked her cheek wiping away tears. She managed to sit up with help from his gentle hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing and whispering her apologies and how much she needed him. He had finally forgiven her and helped her bathe, soothing her aching body.

* * *

Her hair was finally dry and she shuddered at the thought of what awaited her. _Just smile and don't say anything stupid!_ She thought as she eyed the toy cupboard nervously. Jim had been watching some comedy show and turned to look at her when she appeared. She was dressed in a simple black dress and tights that hid her bruises from visitors. It hugged her figure well though, as to not be too boring for him to look at and he smiled with approval. He patted the seat next to him and she sat as he turned away from her, pulling something out of a briefcase. He dropped into her hands a manila folder, wrapped in a pretty red bow. She smiled at him and slowly undid the bow and flipped open the file. She gasped as the faces of her little sister and grandmother smiled up at her. She thought all the pictures of them were gone! She stroked their faces and looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I don't understand!" She breathed as he motioned for her to keep reading. She flipped the picture over and was greeted with a list of five names. The rest of the file was filled with emails and letters, all filled with orders and blackmail that had orchestrated the death of her family members. She looked back at the faces she had missed for so long. She gently placed the file down between them and looked at him. "I don't even know what to say. This is...this is more than I could have even hoped for. You're wonderful" she laughed as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. He wiped them away and she cupped his face with her hands and her eyes travelled across his features and planted soft kisses on his cheeks and nose and lips. He smiled. "It was nothing really, and it was one of your conditions poppet!" She shook her head and stroked his cheek again. "It's more than that and you know it. Thank you darling!" She kissed him once more as his phone buzzed. He hopped up leaving her to dry her eyes and straighten her dress.

"Our guest has arrived in the lobby, remember pet, good behaviour! She's a stickler for discipline" he grinned and she glanced at him. _Discipline?_ Strange choice of words. She looked towards the elevator as it pinged its arrival. Lily felt her stomach drop to the floor as she caught sight of her guest. Good behaviour was the least of her worries now as Irene Adler stepped into the living room, smirking at her. "Hello Solitaire! Long-time no see!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey again!**

**Just a little note to say thank you so much for all the follows and favourites! I would really appreciate some feedback or comments for this story, just so I know if I'm doing ok? Other than that I hope you are enjoying it and I'll see you at the next update!**

Adler had breezed into the room dropping her coat into Lily's arms. Tempted to tear it to shreds, she carefully hung the coat up by the door, noticing the perfume it had been doused in, making her want to gag a little. Jim had already started chatting away with her, offering her a seat on the plush sofa.

"Will you fix us drinks pet?" Moriarty called to Lily, who had slowly walked back into the room. "Of course Jim! A scotch for you? And something nice and sour for our guest?" She smiled sweetly. Adler laughed, "I think a scotch will be fine for me too...Solitaire." Lily simply nodded and headed over to the drinks cabinet. Her hands were shaking as she poured the drinks, and filled up a glass of water for herself, gulping down half of it. She placed the drinks in front of them, avoiding both of their eyes. She could feel anger already radiating from Jim, but she didn't care. Adler was not going to get the better of her. She would deal with the retribution later.

She sat in silence for a while as they made plans for Mycroft and Sherlock. 'The Iceman and the Virgin" he called them and Adler sniggered. Some elaborate plan for faking her death, drawing in Sherlock and selling secrets to terrorist cells were discussed, but she barely registered it. It seemed like a lot of unnecessary work just to mess with someone's head. She watched as Adler flirted and played the game, wondering what she was getting out of it. Her curiosity peaked and she clucked her tongue a little in displeasure as Irene came up with one stupid idea after another. "Jim dear? Do you think she's being an idiot on purpose, or is she just this way all the time?" Adler glared at Lily and folded her arms across her chest defensively and scoffed a little, "You're still appalingly behaved I see. You just can't keep that dirty mouth shut can you?" she said scathingly and Lily blushed a little in anger. "You'd certainly know all about running your mouth off wouldn't you?" she shot back as Irene rolled her eyes dramatically. Jim stood up and held out his empty glass for Lily's now outstretched hand. "Perhaps you could fetch me another drink" he said in a manner that made Lily's heart pound so loud she could hear her pulse in her ears. He 'helped' her stand by taking her other hand, crushing her fingers underneath his, pulling her to her feet. She inhaled sharply but only so he could hear and she shuffled over to the drinks cabinet, and pressed her throbbing hand into the ice bucket trying to soothe it, before quickly pouring the drink and sitting back down in silence.

She didn't speak for almost half an hour until Adler spotted the folder with the bow that had remained on the sofa. Running her manicured hand across it, Lily sprang to action desperately trying to snatch the file away from her. Adler was too fast, and stood up sweeping the files away. "Give that back. Now!" She said through gritted teeth. "Oh goodness! Is this your little family? How sweet! Ah! This is delicious, lots of tasty blackmail and deceit!" She giggled and waved the file in front of Lily's nose. Lily pushed her hands into Adler's chest until she hit the wall. "Don't you _ever_ touch my property again... Don't you _speak_ to me again...You're hateful, and I want you out!" Suddenly she felt a vice lock around her waist and drag her away from Adler. Jim pulled her away and grabbed hold of her wrist yanking her into their bedroom. "You will stay here until I can bear to look at you again" he whispered, his voice dripping with venom.

He shut the door and left her in the dark. She switched the light on and sat on the soft bed, pulling her knees up to her chest, her confidence evaporating fast. She wanted to cry, but she figured there was plenty of time for that when he returned. In the silence of the room, she listened as he spoke to Adler as if nothing had happened. The voices became muffled and she heard the elevator door ping and his footsteps as he paced around the room outside. Her heart pounded in her chest but he didn't appear. While she knew better than to risk heading outside, the wait was more awful than she could have imagined.

After 20 minutes, she saw the door lever move and she braced herself for the onslaught. He looked at her and she faltered under his gaze. Her knees wobbled but she squeezed her arms around them to steady herself. "I have spent the last 15 minutes debating how I am going to murder you" he said matter of factly, rubbing his temple slowly with his right hand. "I thought maybe I could skin you..." he said as he twirled a knife in his left hand, "or maybe just slice you into ribbons?" She whimpered and he placed the knife down and stared at her. "You have one minute to explain yourself, before I throw you down an elevator shaft. I'm yet to decide how many peices you will be in" He said in deadly quiet voice. Her breath hitched in her throat as she skimmed to the edge of the bed. "I met her a long time ago" she whispered "she pretended to be my friend and promised she would help me escape from Habib. Instead she stole secrets from me that opened plenty of doors for her, and left me stuck where I was. Habib...tortured me for weeks because of her." He cocked an eyebrow at her, which she took as an invitation to continue. She slid to the floor and crawled towards him. "She is a liar and a snake, and the thought of her being here in our home, stealing our secrets..." She reached his feet and rubbed her cheek along his thigh. "I just couldn't bear it" she finished, and stared up at him with shining green eyes. He ran a finger along her cheek and glanced briefly at the knife. "I'm sorry I was badly behaved, I should have tried harder." She whispered, and he pinched her chin and she carefully got to her feet as gracefully as she could. "Yes you should have" he said and his hand reached out for the knife. Her eyes darted between him and the knife as he dragged it along the front of her dress gently, and she couldn't control the shakes that wracked her body. _Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?_ She wondered internally as his hand tugged at the front of her dress, making the fabric taut and he sliced up towards her chest, the black fabric shredding easily under his sharp knife. She shuddered as the cool metal pressed against her skin and she whimpered, "Jim, please? I'm so sorry." He casually tossed the knife back onto the table and shook his head. "Not yet. Get the paddle...I clearly need to work on my discipline skills."


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a short little update this time, but we get to see a little bit of Moriarty's inner workings...pretty scary stuff! Thanks for the reads and follows, if you could leave a little review or even a PM just to let me know if there are any improvements or even things that you like, that would be lovely! Anyhoo...Enjoy!**

_"Jumbo Jet. Dear me Mr Holmes, dear me"_

Jim pressed send and blew a raspberry at Big Ben. That felt _good_, like seriously good. There would be hell to pay of course and Adler would have to go, but that was all part of the plan. God he loved messing with those two boys. If he was going to be reprimanded he would have to make arrangements for Lily, couldn't have his little pet causing trouble while he was away. Seb would keep her in line though, not the way he did obviously, he wouldn't dare. He swore sometimes he thought she was intentionally naughty, just so he could punish her. He was feeling generous today; maybe he would take her for dinner? It was always fun luring her in to a false sense of security.

He hailed a cab that drove him through the London streets, staring at all the boring little worker ants, rushing to their pointless jobs. Finally he reached home and tossed a few notes at the cabbie. She was waiting for him when the elevator doors opened, in a skimpy little red number he had left out for her this morning. He spotted a few bruises that littered her bare legs and that made him flex his fingers. He always wanted to prod them, to get her to squirm and squeak the way he liked.

She tiptoed towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "How was your day?" She smiled. _Always so domestic_ he thought and grinned at her. "Marvellous poppet! My little game with the Holmes boys was a great success and now I want to celebrate." She smiled again and rested her hands on his chest. "What are you in the mood for?"

A few hours later he was sitting in bed leaning against the headboard, admiring the raw marks he had provided that decorated the pale skin of her back, and he cracked his knuckles. The sound made her jump and she turned to face him. He watched as she winced a little, and looked up at him resting her chin on his stomach. Gently running his fingers through her soft red hair her eyelids fluttered closed. "We have something to discuss Lily-pad." Her eyes snapped opened again and she pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees to face him.

"My little antics with the Holmes boys will upset a few people, so I might be going away for a little while." He stroked a finger along her jawline as he watched her face fall. "I don't understand? I thought that couldn't happen to you?" She whispered and crawled a little nearer to him. He pulled her by the hands so she was straddling his waist and he cupped her cheeks. "Don't worry it's to be expected, and you will be safe I promise." Her eyes were brimming with tears as she pressed her forehead to his._ Why was she being so sentimental? _He brushed her tears away and continued, "I'll need to go over a few things with you, just to make sure you don't give away any of my secrets but I can't see it causing too much of a disruption to your days." She sighed and shook her head. "Of course it will! What will I do without you?" She kissed him on both cheeks and buried her nose in his neck. His brows furrowed in confusion. _Does she love me?_

* * *

The questioned played on his mind until the next day. It was very hard to focus on anything when it kept popping back into his head! She was definitely becoming more of a distraction than he anticipated. _Better not let it get out of control._

He suddenly remembered where he was and snapped back to the present. He was sat in a dingy little room that stank of damp, sweat and a hint of blood. He was wearing a simple shirt and trousers that had smatterings of blood on them. The girl in question was sitting in front of him, her arms held tightly in handcuffs across her lap, she had patches of red on her pale cheeks where he had slapped her and her skin was shining in sweat, a little trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. The stupid girl had asked him to prepare her for his departure. She thought he meant a few prearranged answers. Nah, it had to be realistic otherwise he couldn't be sure she would cope. Plus if he was honest, he really did enjoy it.

"Let's try again Miss Dean. I asked you what you know about James Moriarty! You've been living with him for almost three months, are you trying to tell me you have absorbed nothing?" She shook her head and said nothing. _Good girl. Smack. _"What about this pretty dress, did he buy it for you?" _Rip_. She shrugged and stared at him insolently. _Good girl. Smack_. Suddenly he had an idea, "Miss Dean, do you love Jim Moriarty?" She glanced up at him and he could see she was trying to work out if this was part of the game. _Smack_. "Answer the question!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the room, making her flinch. She nodded slowly and looked up at him. _Well now you know Jimmy._ He leant back and relaxed for a moment, as her legs trembled a little. Suddenly he stood up and grabbed her chin, tilting it upwards. "If they ask you that, what do you say?" She smiled a little, and whispered: "Not one bit." He leant down and kissed her. "Good girl." _Smack_.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm feeling bad for waiting so long so I've got two chapters today! I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews and follows, it really helps!**

**Enjoy!**

She hadn't expected this. She had actually confessed her love for the consulting criminal. Ok sure, it was hardly how it went in the fairy tales but it was pretty impressive for them. He hadn't returned the sentiment but he had been slightly more lenient with her in the last few days, _only slightly_ though she thought as she massaged her bruised wrists absentmindedly.

Only one good bit of news has reached her recently. She had been told about Adler going on the run to the Middle East, although she didn't believe she had been killed. _Slippery was her middle name_. Her concerns couldn't be too focused on Adler at the moment though. It felt as though Jim would be taken from her at any moment, she could tell. She tried to avoid being too clingy as she was positive that would infuriate him, but she had to prove her loyalty at the same time, all the while juggling her very real affections for him. This was going to be much trickier than she thought.

One evening after he had been making plans with Seb for keeping his 'business ventures' afloat she crawled up next to him and rested her head on his lap. He looked down at her with mild amusement and stroked her hair. "Something on your mind poppet?" He smirked and she smiled back, walking her fingers up his chest to his chin and pinched it softly. Seb cleared his throat loudly and Jim rolled his eyes dramatically as she giggled. "I just wondered if you were going to miss me?" She asked playfully as she heard papers shuffle noisily behind her. He chuckled and ran his fingers along the length of her body. "Maybe."

"Just maybe?" She pouted and ran her hands back down his chest and dipped her fingers into the gap between buttons. "You won't think about me...even a little bit?" He glanced at Moran who hastily gathered up the paperwork and excused himself. He turned his attention back to Lily and whispered, "Would you like to know how much?" She sat up and nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. He leant forward and kissed her hard, sucking on her lip until the ruby red became a pale white. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned, "Please show me" and he brought her to her feet, not breaking the kiss, slowly pushing her towards the bedroom. His hands were gentle on her, brushing her hair out of her face or squeezing her hips and she fumbled with the door as they kissed their way to the bed.

She kept expecting him to push her, or bite or slap but it never came. Instead he slowly unzipped her dress and pulled it down, peppering her exposed collarbone with kisses, trailing them down to her bare breasts. She moaned again and ran her fingers through his hair as his tongue made contact with her sensitive nipple. He helped her step out of her dress and eased her onto the bed. Quickly undressing he tossed his clothes aside and climbed on top of her. Her mind was foggy and she couldn't understand why he was being like this. He was never gentle. She wrapped her arms around him, pushing the confusion from her mind and he stroked her face and stared at her for a moment. She didn't know what to do, so she kissed him and hooked her ankles over his and pressed him on.

* * *

The next morning she lay facing him, her eyes fixed on his sleeping face. Last night had been...different. For once she didn't ache all over and she wondered if that had been his way of saying it? That he actually, maybe loved her a little bit? His eyes snapped open, making her jump. "I think today might be the day poppet!" He grinned a little manically, as if he was excited by the prospect of being interrogated for weeks on end. He jumped out of bed, positively giddy and she knew that whoever that man was last night, was gone.

He dragged her out of bed and rushed her around the flat keen to get out in the open. It was a beautiful day, brilliant blue splashed across the sky and a fresh spring breeze that turned her pale cheeks a rosy red. They strolled around St. James Park and she couldn't help smile as he held her hand. Suddenly his phone pinged noisily and he tutted as he pulled it out of his pocket. His smile faded as he read the message and shook his head, "they are _so_ transparent sometimes, you better run along poppet, and I don't want you to get caught up in this." Suddenly her eyes pricked with tears, "A kiss for courage?" She whispered and he chuckled stepping forward and kissing her softly. "Off you pop now, be good and behave."

She hurried to the edge of the park as she heard sirens wailing in the distance. She didn't dare look back in case she gave something away so she kept going. Moran's car was waiting for her by the entrance so, with tears in her eyes she climbed in, looking forward to curling up in bed for a week or two. As she wiped her eyes she suddenly became aware that she wasn't in fact in Moran's car. Before she could move the car pulled away from the curb and the locks clicked down.

"How very lovely to see you again Miss Dean." She turned to stare into the smiling face of Mycroft Holmes, and she desperately tried to force the car door open. _This wasn't going well_. "Now don't fuss, I only have a few questions...oh now really?" She slammed her body against the door with no effect so he leaned over and stuck a sharp needle into her neck. "Just relax, you'll feel better in the morning." And she slumped over, dead to the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**I couldn't write a story about Sherlock without including the fabulous Baker Street Boys :) How will Lily hold up? **

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Any suggestions, comments or thoughts are welcome!**

Lily was surprised to find herself floating in the middle of the ocean, the warm sun shining down on her face surrounded by blue. She felt oddly relaxed despite the strange location, gently stretching her limbs in the cool water. Suddenly she started to wonder how she had arrived here, and her mind began to fog over a little. She tried to listen for sounds but the water filled her ears, making everything sound dull as though she had two lumps of cotton wool stuck in them. She strained harder and picked up a voice, they were talking about her! "_She has to stay here, I insist upon it!" _Her eyes flicked wildly around, as she looked for the source but nothing appeared. As her panic began to grow, the sky above faded from blue to grey and she felt herself sink a little, the water sploshing over her face. "_Consider this a chance to redeem yourself, brother dear."_ She struggled and sank lower into the ocean, and she was suddenly submerged.

Gasping she awoke, and tried to steady herself, finding her arms bound with cable tie to a seat in a rather shabby looking flat. Feeling dizzy she jammed her eyes shut and focused on breathing, _where the hell am I? _She thought and risked a quick peek around the room she was in. She sat facing a fireplace, with two comfy looking armchairs to either side of her. Light poured in from two large windows to the right of her and there were books and papers littered all over the place. _A bachelor pad? _She tested her restraints and found them secure but not painful, and she listened again for movement. She was sure she could hear a woman humming down below her, but shook it off as a drug induced side effect. She cracked her neck and found it stiff where Mycroft had injected her. _That arse! How did he know where I was? _A bang from downstairs suggested her captors had returned and she wondered what was going to happen to her. She thought back to Jim's training and she willed herself to be strong, _you've faced tougher than a couple of bachelor's Lily, you can handle this!_

She gasped softly as she recognised them at once, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson! She recognised their pictures from the blog she had read before, not to mention the endless rants and lectures she had endured from Jim. Sherlock seemed to ignore her at first, engrossed in something on his mobile, but Watson spotted she was awake and rushed over to her. "Are you alright Miss?" She nodded and he checked her over briefly and turned to Sherlock, who had still failed to acknowledge her existence. "So, what are we supposed to do with her now? Because I don't know how comfortable I feel with having a woman tied to a chair in my living room" John said to Sherlock, and they both stared up at him, he with a concerned face and her with mild interest. Eventually John planted himself in an armchair and huffed. Sherlock smirked and placed him phone into his suit pocket and stood at the fireplace directly opposite her. "Are your restraints causing you any discomfort Miss Dean?" he said coolly, she hummed and said, "Well their not a tight as Jim does them, but I suppose I'll get used to it." He approached her and pulled on the plastic so it dug sharply into her flesh. "How's that?" he smirked and she grinned up at him, willing herself not to wince, "Ooh much better Mr. Holmes!" she giggled and wiggled her fingers. He planted himself in the free armchair and watched her intently for a moment. He reminded her of Jim a little, and she leaned back as far as her restraints would allow and crossed her leg over her knee. "Well this has been lovely so far! Would you mind telling me why I'm here exactly?"

He pulled out his phone again and swiped across until he found what he was looking for. He held the screen up to her face and she saw herself, sitting next to Jim on his comfy sofa. She furrowed her brow and glanced up at him, "Adler?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded. Lily dropped her head for a moment and sighed, _that bitch._ "Rather a cosy little scene you have going on there" he mocked and she couldn't help but blush with embarrassment. Jim's training was quickly being lost on her, but she had to be stronger. Leaning back again she glanced up at him, disinterested. "Maybe I should get that framed?" she said, anger gently rising to the surface as she tried to remain impassive. He was about to respond when a little elderly lady burst in to the living room with a tray full of tea and biscuits making Lily jump. "I heard you had a visitor and I thought you might want some tea boys? Although just this once, I'm not your housekeeper!" The three of them froze as she bumbled around the kitchen and poured the tea, swooping around placing a cup in front of each of the two men. She went to offer Lily a digestive when she finally spotted the ties around her hands. "None for me thanks" Lily said before she burst into hysterical laughter. "Mrs Hudson, would you kindly bugger off?" Sherlock finally managed to blurt out, pink tinging his pale cheeks. The little lady hurried out of the room shrieking something about them causing her all kinds of trouble, making Lily giggle even more.

When her laughter finally subsided, she looked back at Sherlock and chuckled, "So now you've got your tea, is there something you need to discuss?" Clearly annoyed at the interruption he drummed his slender fingers against the leather of his chair and glanced over her. She was wearing a short purple dress, revealing her long pale legs that were scattered with bruises and scars. "What do you think John? Stockholm Syndrome?" He said as Lily turned a little, pretending she was interested in the good doctor's opinion too. "Um maybe? What makes you say that?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and gestured towards her. "Mycroft told me she used to be one of his best agents, ruthless and tidy, his favourite combination. Now we have her tied to a chair in our flat, smothered in bruises and flinching at elderly women. Hardly the makings of a wonder-spy." Lily gaped at Sherlock and he narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm guessing you spent a good part of a decade as some kind of sex-slave or punch bag, which probably happened shortly after your family died. So, tell me what did Moriarty have that the others didn't?"

She couldn't help but be impressed despite him completely boiling down her entire life into three sentences rather callously. She shrugged at his question again, "Oh I don't know. We both like the Beegees, he buys me nice clothes, _and great_ in bed, makes me laugh! The usual stuff I guess?" She said sweetly, making him grunt in disgust. "But you're still just plumbing!" he said spitefully and her face fell. _Ouch, _she hadn't been made to feel like that for a while. She turned away from him as much as her seat would allow and stared into the fireplace. "I'm sorry, that was unkind" he said, his deep voice rumbled through the still room. She shut her eyes and cursed internally as she felt a tears start to sting her eyes. _Solitaire never cried_, she thought angrily and took a deep breath, her face set harder than stone. "Nothing to be sorry for Mr Holmes, I'm sure you are quite correct" she said coolly and smiled stiffly at him.

Sherlock and John looked at each other, a little disturbed at the transformation she had gone through. As her face remained frozen her mind was reeling. They didn't seem to be interested in Jim, they wanted to know about her, and that made her feel even more nervous. Would Jim want her to reveal her past or not? He hadn't gone through that with her, so maybe it was her choice? God, she hadn't made a decision for herself for so long it actually made her feel giddy. Sherlock's mind seemed to be racing too, and he rose from his chair and paced around the living room, stopping suddenly at the mantelpiece and yanking out a knife that had been lodged into the woodwork. She barely blinked as he approached her with it, but instead of attacking her, he cut the ties on her arms causing a soft sigh to escape her lips. She rubbed the angry red skin and thanked him, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Jim's kindness was normally followed by cruelty, so she would have to stay sharp if she wanted to have the upper hand.

"How did you end up with Moriarty?" John asked softly, and she turned to look at him and chucked wryly. "If I told you he saved my life, would you believe me?" His eyes widened and he shook his head, "Given the first time _I_ met him he forced me to wear a parka full of explosives, I would find that a little surprising." She smiled again, a little more warmly but stiffened again when Sherlock began to march, to and fro in front of the fireplace. "So why did he save you?" He muttered and she shook her head, "I still don't really know myself. He offered me a job originally, so maybe he saw some potential there, but I refused." They both looked at her in shock. "You said _no_ to Moriarty?" John said incredulously and she nodded, "So instead he offered a more...intimate position. I thought I could handle it, but I don't think I'm doing very well." The two men stared at her for a moment and said nothing. Suddenly she gasped, "Oh wait! _You're_ the friend! He said he was jealous of a friend who had a little pet or something! That must have been you two!" She smiled slyly, "So which one is the pet?" John burst into a tirade of cursing and shouting, while Sherlock sat quietly, occasionally rolling his eyes at John. "I'm not a bloody pet! And I'm not gay!" He shouted, finally managing to calm himself as she looked apologetically at him. "Well there you see? He never tells me the full story, I should have known." John stormed out of the living room and started crashing items around in the sink as an attempt to wash up, occasionally grumbling as he scrubbed. She watched him for a moment, a small smile tugging at her lips, until her attentions were pulled away by Sherlock, who came and sat in the vacant seat.

"You put up a good fight, Miss Dean but I'm a lot sharper than that." He said quietly, so only she could hear. "Your knee hasn't stopped twitching since you arrived and the stony wall you've built only shows you have something to hide. You're afraid." She faltered a little, but laughed breathily, "And _you're_ going to protect me? You don't know a thing about it. You live in your little flat, thinking how clever you are that you're making London safer, one solve at a time. The reality Mr Holmes is that you barely scratch the surface. Jim will only stop when he wants to. You can fight, you can beg for mercy, you can chase him until the cows come home, but he'll only ever stop when it suits him." She slumped a little in her seat and closed her eyes. "Of course I'm afraid." She could feel his eyes burning into her but she kept her eyes shut, trying to steady her breathing. "I can beat him" he said and she couldn't help but laugh. "And that's why you're still alive, because you provided him with a bit of excitement, but please don't fool yourself, once he is bored with you...you're history."

"How do _you_ stay interesting?" he asked and she finally opened her eyes to look at him. "I misbehave, thus providing him with a distraction from his busy days. I look pretty on his arm at social events. I crawl around on the floor like an animal to make him feel needed." She found herself boiling with anger and managed to push herself from the chair she had been sitting in. Her legs felt shaky but she managed to make her way to the fireplace and leant on it, her wrists still aching. "I use to be something...incredible.'Ruthless and tidy'. Nothing could break me or make me flinch and now..." She trailed off as her nails dug into the wood. "You can still be that" he whispered behind her, making her jump a little. She turned to face him and found him less than an arm's length away. "You just have to help us beat him, and then you'd be free to do as you wished." Her eyes scanned over his pale face and she met him brilliant blue eyes and gave him a laugh that seemed almost like a sigh. "Maybe you can beat him? But I can't help you. I don't know anything about his business or his plans for you. Even if he was deeply in love with me, he hasn't shared a single drop of useful information that could be used to bargain with. He is quite happy to let you torture me to death, that's what he prepared me for."

He shook his head and stepped closer to her and muttered, "No. He can't kill you; you actually mean something to him." She could feel a heat radiating off him that made her shiver a little, and she felt a strange urge to push him away and pull him in at the same time. "I need to leave. I'm not going to help you and I will never, ever work for your brother again so we might as well call it a day." She said briskly and turned away from him trying to refocus her mind and get her edge back. She made her way to the door but found John had slipped through the kitchen door to stop her. "For someone who protested about tying my up, you're not very consistent!" She said angrily as she turned and headed back into the room, flumping down on the leather sofa. "I need something to tell my brother. You need to cooperate or he'll bring the full force of the British government down on you!" Sherlock said crossly and she rolled her eyes, "that sounds like a holiday in comparison to what Jim could do. Besides he's got friends in high places, I doubt I'd suffer for too long."

"What's so bad about Mycroft?" John said as he dried a mug "apart from being a pompous arse?" He added smiling at her. "He made a promise to me; he said if I worked for him, he would protect my family. It turns out a promise from Mycroft carries very little weight..." She said darkly, and pulled her feet up under her and bit her lip. John looked at her with a mixture of confusion and sadness. "I thought he _was_ the government? How could he let that happen?" He said looking between her and Sherlock, who raised an eyebrow. "Why don't we ask him?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry again for the delay, but it's a nice long chapter so I hope that makes up for it a bit :) I felt like doing soemthing different so the first half of this chapter is from Sherlock's POV. Not sure how well I captured him but you've gotta try these things right?**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

He paced around the living room awaiting his brother's arrival, possibly the only time he had been close to looking forward to a visit from him. They had left Lily alone for the rest of the day while they waited for Mycroft and she was currently sleeping in Sherlock's bed, buried beneath the duvet, two little tufts of red hair poking out. Not that he had checked several times or anything. He was confused by her behaviour. Why would someone so strong let go so easily? She varied from sweet to icy in the blink of an eye which made her appear to be spiralling out of control, yet she remained calm, if not calculated and managed to brush off all of his questions easily. It was highly frustrating.

There was shuffling from behind his door and she appeared, wrapped in one of his dressing gowns, her hair a little messy, but she had a glow about her that caught him a little of guard. She smiled and pulled the gown closer around her, as she brushed past him to take a seat in one of the arm chairs. "Any news from your brother?" She asked casually as she flicked through a newspaper that had been tossed aside. As he was about to reply he heard a car pull up outside and grunted, "Yes, right on time as usual." He noticed her stiffen a little but only for a moment as she continued to read the paper. John appeared as the front door slammed and Mycroft made his way up into the small flat.

"Is Miss Dean ready to talk to us?" He said brightly, but Lily stayed behind her paper not saying a word. "Actually we have some questions for you?" Sherlock said, causing his brother to raise his eyes. "Oh good, I see you're taking orders from this one now? This isn't going to be Miss Adler all over again is it Sherlock?" His blood boiled but he tried to brush off his brother's insult. "Not quite, brother dear" he said through gritted teeth, "Miss Dean refuses to cooperate with you, due to your epic failure to protect her family, and she would like to know why." Mycroft raised his eyebrows and pushed past Sherlock to sit opposite Lily, as the two men looked on. She finally lowered her paper and Sherlock saw she had gone whiter than her usual pale glow and her lips were pressed tightly together. Mycroft took a deep breath and pressed his fingers together, as she continued to stare at him, pure molten rage burnt across her face. Eventually he spoke, "well I suppose I should start by apologising. I am sorry for the way your family died, it was...unfortunate."

Sherlock saw Lily's eye twitch a little as her hands that were balled into fists went whiter. He was concerned that her extremities would have very little blood left by the end of the conversation. When she spoke her voice was barely a whisper, "unfortunate? Yes I suppose my family home burning to the ground was a little unfortunate." She stood up suddenly and walked toward the window behind her and stared out at the street below. "You were always such a meddler that I can't believe you didn't know it was going to happen. So how did you let it slip by?" He shook his head sadly, "I promise you, I had no idea, you were deep undercover in Europe and I had your family under the watchful eye of my highest security officer. It was just an unfortunate error." John moaned as Lily slammed a fist against the wall. "Stop saying unfortunate! That makes it sound like it was unavoidable!" She shouted and turned around to face him as if she was about to keep shouting. Instead she dropped her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I've thought about it all day and honestly there is nothing you can say to fix this. You betrayed me and left me to rot for 10 years, and you call Moriarty a monster? He's got nothing on you?" she spat.

The room went silent before John spoke. "Lily please? You don't have to do it for Mycroft, do it for _you_ instead? Or your family? They wouldn't want you living this way!" He had struck a nerve and they all knew it, as her eyes shone with tears and she ran her hands through her red locks. "I'm so tired of playing games" she whispered and her voice cracked a little. Sherlock stepped forward and reached a hand out, not quite sure what he was hoping to achieve. Her warm hand took his cool one and he led her back to the armchair and he pulled the chair she had been bound to and sat next to her. He felt confused, because as much as he wanted to scoop all the little details out from her head, he felt something spark when she took his hand that made him want to protect her from the nightmare that awaited.

Pushing those ideas aside, he stared at her, while she wiped her eyes clear of tears and huffed a great sigh. "I don't know anything, honestly. All the bits I hear never make any sense; it's just prices and time frames. It means nothing to me and it would mean nothing to you." He honestly believed her; she was smart enough to pick up anything important and if she had nothing - then there was nothing. Mycroft however just tutted and shook his head "Mr. Moriarty is in no position to argue, and neither are you!" Mycroft said sternly, _what did that mean?_ "You have a rare opportunity to escape the mess you have landed yourself in Miss Dean and I would suggest you try a little harder to honour your oath to Queen and Country. We can protect you!" She glared at him for a moment and Sherlock noticed her nails were digging into the leather of his chair. "You must be joking? You're only good and protecting yourself and Jim has a very long reach, it's not like he's the one who gets his hands dirty is it?" Mycroft was about to respond when Lily emitted a groan as her gaze flicked over to John.

Sherlock turned to look and his eyes flashed when he saw a glowing red dot on his flat mate's chest. Before he could move, several dots sprang up across the room, darting around until they landed on Mycroft and himself too. Sherlock's phone trilled loudly, making them all jump as he pulled it out of his pocket. _Unknown, how inspired? _Swipingacross the screen he answered the phone and put it on loud speaker and waited. Suddenly and distorted voice barked down the phone:

"Times up fellas! Miss Dean has to come home now, so unless you want me to make confetti out of all of you let's just keep nice and still. I suggest you start making a move princess."

He tried to follow the beams of red, but the evening sun was blasting through the windows marring his vision. He watched instead as she shakily rose from her chair and dropped his gown into it. She whispered her hurried apologies and fled the room. Quick as a flash the red left the room and John ran to the window. "She's gone!"

* * *

A car was waiting for her at the kerb and she jumped in without hesitation, not waiting to hear if there was any firefight or not. The driver threw a phone over his shoulder at her which immediately began to ring. Answering it she almost shouted her greeting at Moran.

"I'm not deaf you idiot!" He shouted and she heard him sigh. "Are you hurt? Do you need medical attention?" He barked to which she stated she was fine. He moaned at her for a few more minutes which she barely registered and until he eventually hung up. She sat back in the seat and closed her eyes, trying to steady her nerves. It had all been too much for 48 hours, and now she had to deal with Seb berating her for hours on end.

As soon as she got back to the apartment, he was with her in moments. He questioned her for over an hour, making her go over every detail until he was satisfied with her account. She didn't mention the offer Mycroft had made her, as she was still deciding what she was going to do. "Have you heard anything from Jim?" She said and he shook his head, "it's to be expected though, he knows what he's doing." She nodded and drummed her fingers against her lips feeling her chest contract a bit as Moran surveyed her. "Anything else you need to tell me?" He asked and she glanced at him, "no nothing, it's just been a bit of a mad few days. I'm glad to be home." He narrowed his eyes, but she stared back at him as casually as she could until he seemed satisfied, and finally he left her alone.

Later after she had showered and dressed herself in comfy pyjamas she planted herself on the sofa and started reading one of her books. She kept feeling uneasy, the idea of him not coming home made the apartment feel terribly lonely, despite the danger she often found herself in. She dropped the book and walked over to the large bookshelf, trailing her fingers along the spines until one particular book stuck out at her. She pulled out the book and found it to be a little notebook, black and leather bound. She flipped through the pages and almost dropped it in horror. It was all about _her. _From where she was born, to her waist size, even her previous jobs as an agent. Everything she had ever done or place she'd been was in this book. She kept flicking until she came across pictures of her. Passport photos from her time in the field, she looked young, strong and cold. A few others of her with an ex-boyfriend or two laughing and kissing, made her stomach squirm. The phone suddenly rang and she stuffed the book back onto the shelf as the answer machine clicked.

"You need to forget what you just looked at. The boss will be upset..." She snatched the phone up, "Are you seriously watching me right now?" She hissed down the line, "and anyway, why should I? He left it on the bloody bookshelf! This is the creepiest thing I've ever seen!" Moran sighed "I can promise you that for once his actions came with good intentions." She blinked and tried to wrap her head around that comment. "What does that mean exactly?" He paused for a moment before he replied: "He wanted to know all about you, and that was the only way he could do it, without smothering you with questions."

She scoffed "So he thought this was the better option? Why would he do this?" He tutted, "He does things his way and that includes being with you! And I'm not calling to talk about your bloody relationship! You better pretend you never saw that, or I'll be given the job of beating you to death." She glanced out of the window to try and scanned the tallest building that she could see and looked for him. "You wouldn't really do that would you?" She whispered and he huffed again. "I do as I'm told which is something I wish you would do once in a while!" She felt her eyes brim with tears suddenly, "You couldn't stop me from running away, right now could you?" As she spoke a red dot appeared on her chest aimed directly over her heart, "Try me."

She sank to her knees and pressed her head against the glass and exhaled heavily. _Why did I ever agree to this?_ She could hear him calling and after a few steadying breaths she pulled the phone up to her ear. "I'm alright, consider me warned. It's all forgotten." She hung up and threw the phone across the room, leaning against the glass. Less than a day ago, she actually felt some glimmer of happiness with Jim. She wanted to stop fighting and just be with him in whatever capacity suited him. After being in Baker Street, she had felt a chance that maybe her life could be more than that, not quite what she used to be, but maybe just _normal_? But it would take one last fight, and she didn't know if she had that kind of energy in her.

The red light that was aimed at her chest flicked off suddenly and she dragged herself to standing. Taking on last glance out over the darkening skyline of London, she gave up and decided to crawl in to bed. Curling back up under the covers she tossed and turned all night with dreams of fire, screaming, ash and blood.


	15. Chapter 15

**I am SO sorry for the delay! I've been away so I'm trying to catch up on all these stories! I promise the next update will come along much sooner! Bit of a smutty episode so be aware if it's not your thing! Otherwise please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**xxx**

Days turned to weeks as she waited for Jim to return. Seb was driving her crazy, as he seemed reluctant to ever leave her alone for more than a few hours. He finally offered to take her to his personal gym a few floors down, so she could get some of the rage directed at him out of her system. She found herself with a bit more energy each day, as her body became stronger and her mind became clearer the harder she worked. She would run almost constantly for 30 minutes, music blaring across the room, her mind racing as fast as her legs as she tried to make her decision. Occasionally he would train with her, mostly on the very bad days when they would spend half an hour screaming at each other he would suddenly shout, "GYM!" They were in the middle of a sparring session when Seb's phoned pinged with a message. As her focus was distracted he planted a heavy, gloved fist to her cheek and she fell to the floor winded.

"You are such a bastard sometimes!" she growled and massaged her face and decided to just lay there while he checked his phone. "Not my fault you never pay attention" he said absentmindedly and raised his eyebrows in surprise, "get up princess, the boss is on his way." She stared up at him from the floor and gaped a little. "Are you sure?" she panted reaching out an arm which he grabbed, and pulled her to standing. "Yep. He'll want to see you straight away" he said in a bored voice, which she ignored, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "Fuck, I look a complete state, I better go sort myself out before he gets back" she huffed and pulled the gloves off her hands and ran to the door. A quick lift ride later she was back at home and she tossed her gym kit on the floor as she had one of the quickest showers she'd ever had. She felt nervous at seeing him, partly wondering if he was alright, and the other half of her terrified that he might have discovered Mycroft's offer. She had to make sure she behaved, a provided just the right amount of happiness at his return otherwise he would grow suspicious.

It only took her 20 minutes to get dressed into a pretty day dress, and to dry her hair so she quickly ran around the flat, making sure it was tidy, briefly catching a glimpse of the leather notebook and shuddered a little, making sure it didn't look like it had been touched. She tried to relax, so she began making him a cup of tea, and she stared at the boiling kettle and drummed her fingers against the marble counter. She felt slightly calmer by the time it had brewed, so she filled a little teapot, and found some nice china cups and placed them on a tray which she carried out into the living room. She could hear the cups rattling slightly as she set it down and just as she started arranging cups she heard the elevator ping and she froze, like a deer in the headlights.

As the doors slid open, she found him alone and smiling. He had a fading bruise on his cheek and his skin was paler than normal but he seemed unfazed as he bounded into the living room and headed straight for her. He took hold of her arms and swirled her around the room and she grabbed him to steady herself, and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her lips. When he finally stopped spinning her, she managed to take hold of his cheeks and ran her eyes across his face. "Are you alright?" she said and he mirrored her actions, and nodded. "Oh it's been such fun poppet! I've learnt so much about Sherlock you wouldn't believe! Mycroft just kept going on and on, blah, blah, blah! It was more than I could have hoped for." He laughed again and pulled her forwards so their lips met. She couldn't stop the sigh that escaped her lips as she relaxed her body into his and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands ran from her shoulder blades to her hips and back again. "I missed you" she whispered as their kiss finally broke, and he rested his forehead on hers. "I missed you too poppet" he said as she entwined her hands into his and pulled him over to the sofa.

Ignoring the tea, he sat down and she stood in front of him and pushed him gently back, gingerly placing her knees either side of his waist and sat on his lap. Cupping his face again, she kissed him softly as his fingers ran through her hair, brushing it away from her face. She pulled away again and gently ran her fingers over his bruised cheek and her brows furrowed a little. "Nothing to worry about poppet, it wasn't too bad. Anyway I want to know what you've been up to!" he smiled and she sat back a little, her hands resting on his chest. "It's been awful" she sighed and shook her head. "Seb and I have almost driven each other crazy being cooped up in here!" He chuckled a little and ran his hands up and down her thighs, "And I got to spend a day in Baker Street" she said smiling a little. His hands froze and clasped around her legs a little painfully but she carried on regardless. "I've never known such a bunch of weirdo's in my life!" she chuckled and ran his tie through her fingers. "I didn't tell them anything, naturally, but they didn't even seem that bothered. It all seemed like a lot of fuss for nothing if you ask me!" She said finally and he released his grip on her thighs ever so slightly.

"So you met the great Sherlock Holmes? What did you think?" he said coolly, but his eyes gave away a little jealousy, which made her smile a little. "He's exactly as you always describe him darling" she said leaning forward a little so her lips were close to his. "Very clever, but completely blind to what's actually going on. He's ever so proud of himself you know? Thinks he's a one man crime stopper!" She giggled and brushed her lips against his, teasing him a little. He grunted as she pulled away but he smiled at her and started stroking her legs again. "That sounds about right, silly old Sherlock; I've got such a messy end in store for him..." He seemed to space out a little, lost in his thoughts so she kissed his cheek and his attentions were back to her. "Are you sure you're alright? Can I do anything for you?" she said concerned and he pondered for a moment. "Yes!" he said finally, "Show me how much you missed me."

She stood up and took his hands in her's, slowly but firmly pulling him towards the bedroom. He sat on the bed and she undressed him, kissing him lovingly all over as she removed layers making a fuss over his scars and bruises. She then slowly began to undress herself, pausing at the bits she knew he liked, teasing him but not too much to irritate. Eventually he grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of him, his hands running over her smooth pale skin, making her sigh with delight. He rolled over so he was pressing into her and her nails dragged gently across his back as his lips sucked at the sensitive skin below her ear. She giggled a little as he began moving down her body, kissing her breasts, biting at her stomach and pinching her ass. She ran her fingers through his hair and managed to whisper, "I thought I was taking care of you?" He just smiled and shrugged as her fingers stroked along his slightly stubbled cheek, "I changed my mind. I can't resist you." She dropped her head back onto the mattress as his fingers stroked along her soft entrance. Her breathing became ragged as he pressed his thumb firmly onto her clit and made agonising circles over and over until she was trembling. She felt his hot breath only seconds before his tongue replaced his thumb and he began writing letters that had her clawing at the sheets.

She was teetering on the edge of climax when he suddenly abandoned her and wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her roughly to the edge of the bed. She felt her stomach flip over and she was desperate to please him as he stared down at her, both of them filled with lust. She managed to sit up straight and she took hold of his erection, stroking firmly staring up at him begging for approval. He ran his hands through her soft hair and she feathered kisses across his chest, and then manoeuvred so she could trail kisses down over his stomach all the way down to where her hands were still working. Without waiting for a prompt she engulfed his entire length in one pleased at the groan he emitted. She varied her strokes wanting to give him all of her. She felt his hands clamp down on her back of her head, holding her in place, and her vision became to blur again until her released his grip. She glared at him but had no desire to stop, wanting him to use her however he saw fit. She could tell he was close as she worked faster, when suddenly he pulled away from her and took her face in his hands. He pulled her up towards him and kissed her roughly, her arms wrapping around his neck. She was completely breathless but she wouldn't waste one moment as she explored his mouth with her tongue. He pushed her back down on the bed and she panted, reaching her arms out for him to cover her body with his again, which he obliged after a moment pausing briefly to admire her.

Then, his arms were above her holding her hand's tight, his chest pressed into her's making her breath even more ragged. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out in pleasure as he entered her. He whispered in her ear things she never expected him to say to her, interspersed with kisses and bites that made her shiver, despite the warmth of his body. She had no idea what words were spilling out of her mouth but she knew she never wanted this pleasure to end. His actions became more vigorous, his breathing heavier, her voice vanishing until a wave of electricity rocked through her body and she emitted a long moan of pleasure as he growled in her ear. She was slick with sweat and she saw she was shaking as her hand came up to touch his face. He kissed her fingers and adjusted so he was no longer pressed so hard into her body. She rolled towards him a little so she was close to him and whispered something in the gathering darkness that made him pull her in closer and kiss her like his life depended on it.

* * *

When she awoke she felt exhausted, suggesting they must have been busy for quite some time. He aching muscles chorused their agreement as she pushed herself to sitting. She felt a little annoyed that he was already out of bed, but she had to remind herself, no matter what he had said or done last night, he wasn't going to ever been the type to stick around and make her breakfast in bed. She found his shirt on the floor and pulled on some socks to keep her feet warm and poked her head out of the bedroom door. The sun was shining brilliantly through the window and she squinted a little as she stepped out into the living room. She heard clattering in the kitchen and was amazed to find him, in shorts and a vest, standing at the hob cooking. "I was going to bring this in to you" he said as she walked towards him. His eyes raked over her which always made her feel a little giddy and he continued to stir the contents of the saucepan. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed the nape of his neck, and leaned around his arm to get a glimpse of what he was cooking. "Mmm scrambled eggs" she said as her nails gently ran across his stomach and she feathered his bare arm with more kisses. He nudged her away but he was smiling, so she started making the tea and toast instead, humming as she did so, feeling happier than she had for weeks.

She finally finished buttering the toast with a little flourish to find him staring at her. She smiled again, apologising but he just smiled and shared the eggs between the two plates. "Are you pleased that I'm home poppet?" He said as they both sat at the table together, and she took his hand, "Of course Jim!" But as he continued to watch her, she felt the familiar nervous flutter begin to creep up from her stomach. "Is something wrong?" she said leaving her fork to one side and he shrugged his shoulders. "I just wondered if you had really missed me after all that time alone with Seb?" and she caught a little flash of anger in his eyes. She was speechless for a moment as her head suddenly began to ache. "Darling, I cannot begin to tell you how infuriating that man is! He has driven me almost to the point of insanity these last few weeks. Of _course_ I missed you, how could you question that?" He shrugged a little and stabbed at his food. "Besides, Seb would never do that to you! He's too loyal for any kind of funny business" and she brushed his hair with her fingers, until he calmed a little. Once he seemed to be satisfied and went back to his breakfast, and she followed suit. It was delicious, but she could barely taste it as her nerves washed over her like a tidal wave.

Finally, they finished and she grabbed the plates offering to clean up whilst he relaxed in front of the television. She knew, for once, that she hadn't done anything wrong, but convincing him of that was often difficult, and as much as she was in a bad mood with Moran, she didn't want him to be in trouble either. As she scrubbed the plates she heard the elevator ping and heavy boots thudded across the flat as Moran greeted Jim. She took her time waiting for them to settle into a conversation before she went out, as to not appear eager. Arriving with another cup of tea for Jim, he patted the seat and she planted herself next to him. She gasped as she looked at Moran, whose right eye was black and swollen, his face littered with cuts and scrapes. "Don't worry about Seb, poppet! He's been through much worse! He just needed a little reminder of what's his and what isn't" Jim said as his hands squeezed her shoulder tightly. Moran remained impassive but she was horrified and wriggled free from his grip so she could look at him. "I told you that nothing happened! How could you allow this?" He grabbed her wrists and dragged her towards him, "would you rather I did it to you?" he hissed at her and she quickly shook her head, and he released her.

"Now shut up and sit still, Seb and I were talking" he commanded and she sat unable to look at either of them, so opted for staring at the table in front of her. "There has been a load of activity in the Baltic, lots of our jobs have gone south and we don't know why, I am working on it boss." Seb said a little stiffly, but Jim only shrugged. "I had to give Mycroft something real otherwise he wouldn't have kept talking. Pick someone you don't like and make him into the mole. Our business associates will do the rest" Jim said casually and Moran nodded. "So why did you give all that up for a bit of childhood information on Holmes?" He asked and Lily glanced at Jim, wondering the very same thing. Sighing he stood up and walked to the window, occasionally sipping on his tea. "Sherlock needs to be taught a lesson, and I'm well on my way to delivering, but I need something to make it perfect. I need little truths, to sell a bigger lie." He carried on discussing with Moran a few bits he had learnt from Mycroft while Lily spotted a paper with the very same Consulting Detective standing awkwardly in front of a Turner painting and another with him in a deerstalker hat. She pulled it towards her and read the article quickly, reading how the detective's fame was rapidly growing at an alarming rate, how he was receiving new cases and calls for help by the day.

"Am I boring you poppet?" Jim said loudly, interrupting her train of thought. She shook her head slowly and furrowed her brows, staring up at him. "He just seems too good to be true, doesn't he?" He raised an eyebrow and she continued. "Even when I met him, he only told me things that his brother could have easily found out. I know he's clever and I know he _did_ solve all of those crimes, but it just seems a little...unbelievable." They both stared at her for a moment, so she just shrugged and put the paper back to where she found it, looking back to Jim. His face cracked with an almighty smile and he clapped his hands, which echoed around the room, making her jump. "What is it boss?" Seb said, looking slightly unnerved as Jim paced towards Lily. "It's like she read my fucking _mind" _he shouted as he sat down beside her and pushed his lips against hers. She quickly kissed him back and smiled as he broke away. "What on Earth are you talking about?" she laughed and he stood up again and looked at both of them.

"I'm going to kill Jim Moriarty."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again! So this chapter is from Jim's POV because it's good fun! There's a little bit of smut too so be warned! Also a huge thank you to all the people who left reviews! It is very much appreciated :)  
Enjoy and I'll see you at the next update! xxx  
**

_God they were so slow_. Even Seb didn't seem to be cottoning on just yet. She was looking at him like he was a mad man, and he was so tempted to show her what a terror he could be. _Maybe later?_

_"_Ok. Let me rephrase as you two thickos aren't getting it." Taking a deep breath he plastered a smile on his face as if he were talking to two little children. "I need to make Moriarty an invention of Sherlock's imagination, that way everyone will think Sherlock's a big fat fraud! Which means Moriarty has to go!" He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Moran brought a hand to his face, wincing a little as he brushed his swollen eye. _Good_, he thought stubbornly, that's what you get for spending all that time sweating over my Lily-pad. He looked at her and she looked a little pale. "So if Jim dies, who will you be?" She said slowly and he shrugged. "Oh I'm sure we'll think of something clever won't we poppet?" She raised an eyebrow, "We?" He laughed and sat between them nodding enthusiastically, "Yes! I want my two best allies to build this story for me. Naturally I've done all the hard work and come up with the idea, but with your clever little brain and Seb's tactical planning I think we can really pull this off!" They both just stared blankly at him, which was infuriating. "Oh Seb go away and sort your face out! I'll send you instructions later." He watched him suppress a retort and smiled with satisfaction as he limped to the lift and left them.

He turned to speak to her but she had risen from the sofa and left him behind, walking over to the window. She was still only dressed in a shirt and pair of socks, and she looked so damn sexy. Her training sessions with Seb had clearly paid off as her calves looked more defined and her ass was even more perfect than before. Still, he begrudged Moran getting to see her like that. "So are you going to help me kitten?" He said at last as she ran her fingers along the glass and turned her head a little. "Of course darling, I'm just not sure how helpful I can be to you." Standing up, he walked towards her until his chest was at her back and he brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, his mouth inches away from her, "you've managed to invent yourself several times, I'm sure you can help me do that?" She laughed a little and he pressed into her, so she was trapped against the glass, his groin pressing into her ass.

Her sigh was like a siren song as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and pulled the shirt away a little. "Don't, someone might see us!" She gasped as the cold glass came into contact with her bare skin. "Good. I want them to know you're mine" he growled and bit her pale neck, sucking on the skin leaving a nice red mark.

He managed to snake his hand into her knickers and she ground against his fingers her hands spread out on the window, breath fogging up the glass. "Give them a good show poppet" he said coldly as he rubbed faster on her sensitive clit. He watched as her hands balled into fist and she moaned his name louder and louder, "harder Jim please?" she begged. He had to have her right there, so he removed his teasing hands, as she groaned and wobbled as much as her body would allow, still stuck against the glass. He pushed her knickers down so they fell around her ankles and rubbed his cock against her ass, which she wiggled, "You want this poppet?" He teased and she groaned. Quickly he pushed his way into her, hitching her right leg up, so she remained in her awkward position. God she was so tight and perfect. Gripping one hand on her hip the other pushing her leg he slammed into her, varying the pace from quick and hard, to slow and gentle both of which seemed to drive her crazy. She slammed her palm onto the window and cried out as he sucked on the bite he left on her neck. "_Bastard_" she gasped and he pressed her harder against the glass as she tightened around him. She begged for release which he granted, but only at the last minute, he loved making her wait.

She cried out again as she came and he slapped her thigh hard as he followed, relishing her little whimper. He slowed his pace making sure he enjoyed every wave of her climax, until he released her a little, giving her the chance to rest her forehead on the glass. He slapped her ass again, "stop being such a distraction" he muttered and left her alone to collect herself.

He made his way into the bathroom and undressed, deep in thought. He had told a bit of a lie. He didn't really need her to help him, although he was quite interested to see what she would come up with. He just had to keep an eye on her. He hopped in and leant against the cold wall, the water running over his sweaty body. Mycroft had told him about Lily's little trip to Baker Street and the offer he had made. Even he thought that was nasty, but Mycroft hadn't told him if she had agreed or not. Now _that _was torture. He had asked Seb about it, but he swore she hadn't had any chance to get out. He was yet to ask Lily about it, but he thought if he kept her close, she might be less inclined to stray. Maybe he should actually buy a leash for her? She'd look good in that.

* * *

He decided to take her out for dinner that evening, as she had pretty much avoided him for most of the day. He knew she hadn't betrayed him but he had to scare her away from the idea. He leant over her shoulder as she read a book and planted a kiss to her temple, "go and get dressed, I want to show you off tonight." She turned so her lips met his, then left him alone as she went to change. He could hear her humming again as she paced around the bedroom, fixing her makeup and pulling on her clothes and he just sat on the back of the sofa, watching the door like a puppy waits for its master, for her to reappear. She didn't disappoint, as she returned only a few moments later, wearing a tight black skirt and silky white blouse that he could just see her bra through. Her hair was pinned into some kind of intricate up do which revealed her pale neck, with his bite mark from earlier still present. His eyes lingered on it and she brushed a finger over the mark. "I wanted them to know I'm yours" she smiled and walked over to him, planting her cherry red lips to his once more.

All through dinner, she talked and laughed making him feel as if he was almost on a proper date like a normal person, but the monster had to get back to business. "Are you alright Jim?" she asked and stroked his hand, her emerald eyes sparkling at him. "Hmm? Oh yes fine, I just wondering what decision you came to?" he said, but he felt annoyed at himself, like he was ruining this for no reason. She furrowed her brow and looked and him quizzically, "you mean about this morning? Of course I'll help you, whatever you need from me." He smiled and knew he could have just left it at that, but the demon deep within wanted more. "No I meant about your offer from Mycroft, y'know, to spy on me" he said casually, his cold eyes boring into her as the colour left her cheeks. He watched as her mouth opened and closed slightly like a dying fish struggling to find the words. _Oh you're a wicked man James Moriarty!_ He licked his lips and smiled, "I know that you _haven't,_ but I the fact you forgot to mention it to me, makes me feel a little..._betrayed_." She tried to pull her hand away but he grabbed on to it like a vice, her fingers steadily going whiter. "Jim I swear I would never..." she choked as the pressure on her hand grew tighter. "I didn't mention it; because I didn't give it a moment's thought!"

He began to twist her hand painfully slowly, so it was bending at a funny angle. "Don't lie to me" he whispered and she winced, trying to not draw the attention of the other diners. "I'm not lying!" And she tugged at her hand, wriggling free from the pain, and sat massaging her wrist. "Do you honestly think that this is the way to buy my loyalty? Treat me like some fuck-toy and intimidate over caviar?" She snapped, but quietly only he could hear her. He leaned back and tried to remain calm, but he could her blood rushing past his ears as his pulse increased with rage. The monster was getting hungry. "Careful Lily-pad, don't bite the hand that feeds" he said mockingly and to his fury she just scoffed, "you'd probably welcome the excuse to punish me!"

They both sat there in silence boiling with rage until she leaned forward ever so slightly. "I was never going to betray you, but it did change me, being there with Sherlock." He grimaced and she smiled, "I feel like I've finally remembered who I am and I don't like what you've made me into. I'm not some silly girl who needs a master to put her in her place. I'm better than that, and you know it. Or maybe you're just like Habib, you wanted to humiliate me because it made you feel like a big, strong man?" He leaned forward, "So this is all my fault then? Despite the fact that you knew exactly who I was, and exactly what I did? I gave you a choice to be a tiger or a kitten and you chose to live in the lap of luxury. I gave you everything and you were quite happy to slip into the routine of living with me. It's fair to say I've given you plenty of satisfaction and kept you safe from those in your past you would rather have avoided. Or shall I just turn you back over to Habib?"

A wave of displeasure past over her face in a flash, but she smiled at him, "I can't deny that, but you never trusted me which is why you can't believe that I would never betray you." He smirked, "You told me that you loved me, I have to question your judgement poppet, you're clearly insane." She laughed a little and then sighed, "Maybe so, but it was still the truth. If you turn me back over to Habib that's your choice, but I think you'd miss me too much. And can I just say you had a month's supply of the pill waiting for me? What kind of choice is that?"

He smiled, "There was also a sniper's rifle waiting for you, with a pretty little red bow if you had wanted it" he said reaching out a little to touch her arm, which she slowly offered to him. The monster growled but he ignored it. "So what do you want now?" he asked coolly, wondering why he felt nervous. The possibility of her leaving him was unacceptable, but not because she was disobeying, but because he really would miss her. "I want to stay with you, but I want you to start trusting me, give me something to do other than wait for you to paddle my arse into next Tuesday. Although you can still do that..." she said with a little grin and he smirked back at her. As a strange feeling of relief washed over him he ran his fingers along her arm "I'm not giving you a gun" he said flatly, and she shook her head, "I don't need that. I'm going to help you crush Sherlock Holmes with my clever little brain. _Then_ you can give me one." He leant back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair, "Fuck. You've got a sexy mouth sometimes poppet" he muttered and watched as she rested her chin on her palms smiling, then she slowly bit her juicy red bottom lip between her teeth, and he actually felt a little lightheaded. "Would you like me to show you how sexy it can be?" she whispered, as her foot ran slowly up and down his leg under the table.

"Hmm yeah go on then."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again lovely readers! Jim's plans are really starting to take shape now and now Lily is getting her hands dirty! **  
**As always thanks for the reads and follows! I would really appreciate any reviews or comments just so I know if I'm doing alright and you are enjoying the story!**  
**Till next time!**

She was sitting on the floor of the living room surrounded by papers and documents, rubbing her leg that had gone slightly dead from sitting there for hours. She had been given the task of creating a number of newspaper articles about 'Richard Brook' the children's entertainer aka Jim Moriarty and she was stuck. The article was fine, a bit of an airhead piece but that was the perfect tone for what they were trying to create, but it was definitely missing something. She chewed on her pen lid and reread the article over and over until she couldn't bear to look at it anymore. Slowly lifting herself from the floor she headed to the lift, taking the articles with her, limping a little from the dead leg and pressed a button to a few floors above. The doors slid open and she padded along the carpeted corridor, barefoot until she reached a desk with a blonde girl sitting there flicking through a magazine. "Is he paying you to do that?" The girl just grinned and pressed a little intercom button, "Are you free sir? Lily's here..." The intercom gave a short, sharp buzz and Lily quickly headed round and pushed the door open.

"I only told you about this office so you would know where I am...not so you could come and bother me every other day" he said irritably, not even looking up from his laptop. She had only been up one other time and he hadn't seemed too upset when she had given him an impromptu striptease, but she ignored his mood and sat down opposite him, placing the file full of articles in front of him. "They're all written up...but something's not right" she said as he flicked through them and skimmed over the words. "Hmm" was all he said as he dropped the file to one side and went back to his laptop. She used every drop of willpower not to roll her eyes at him, "something the matter Jim?" And finally he flicked his eyes to look at her, leaning back in his seat, "Everything's the same...it doesn't feel good enough." He stood up and stretched his back clicking a little from stiffness and he walked to the window, and shoved his hands into his pockets.

She stood up and followed him, and gently pressed her hands to his back, her nimble fingers working out some of the knots in his shoulders. "I have a suggestion...unless you want to keep being cross with me?" She said unable to hide the amusement in her voice as he exhaled deeply at her touch, "I can do both" he said shortly and she smiled. "You said that for Sherlock's fall, you needed little truths to sell a big lie right? Well that needs to apply to Richard Brook too. We need actual evidence of his existence, pictures, videos, genuine documents. So that when we go to sell this story it looks really legitimate" she said and squeezed his shoulders. He turned slowly to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "you want me to make videos of Richard Brook?" She chuckled a little, "Well as a children's entertainer and actor it would make sense for you to have some kind of portfolio. You could rent out a space and shoot a few episodes of some silly kid's programme. That would be quite hard to question, especially if we rope in some ambitious reporter!"

He nodded as her hands gently took hold of his cheeks and her thumbs made small circles around his temples, "I hate Richard Brook...he's so nice" he said, closing his eyes as his jaw clenched. She just hummed and slowly ran her fingers along his jawline. She knew better than to criticise even if Jim was being critical himself, keeping neutral seemed to work well in recent weeks and she was keen to keep it that way. "Fuck" he groaned and his eyes slowly opened again "Do you think I'm getting carried away?" _Yes_ she thought instantly, but she shook her head and kissed him softly, "Of course not, we just need to rethink a few things and then it'll be perfect." He nodded and sighed, "Go away for a bit poppet, I need the think" so she kissed him again and left, heading back down the hallway and waited for the lift. Having spent all day in the house she fancied a bit of movement, so she pressed the button for the gym instead.

She changed and headed over to the big stereo, adjusting the volume until it echoed around the room. As gyms went it was pretty spectacular. A huge spacious room with all the equipment facing out over London's skyline and a few square mats that she and Seb had previously practiced boxing on. He hadn't joined her since Jim's return, they once crossed paths and he quickly switched his machine off and left without saying a word. She felt bad, but she knew he was just trying not to piss Jim off and that often meant disregarding other people's feelings. She started to run on the machine and tried to focus her thoughts on anything other than Jim, with little success. She had taken a big risk standing up to him over dinner a few weeks before but it had worked out fairly well, even if she still felt like she had to walk on eggshells. Anything to take his focus away from Mycroft's offer was good enough for her. He had given her a little more freedom since and she had even managed to take a little control when they had sex, nothing like a normal person...but it was something. She didn't really want to stay with him forever, she had decided that much, but on the other hand she did care for him and some twisted part of her mind didn't want to hurt him. She needed to start extracting herself from his web, but the more she helped him, the tighter the bonds became.

She started to feel panicky so she tried to sing along to the music in an attempt to level her breathing again and glancing down at the panel she realised she had been running flat out for 20 minutes. She slowed to a trot and wiped some of the sweat from her face, continuing to sing to the upbeat pop song until she hopped off the machine. She stretched her arms and touched her toes, planting her palms to the floor. She had regained so much of her previous strength and flexibility she almost wished Seb was around so she could beat his ass to the ground. Chuckling to herself she rested her weight on her palms and hoisted her legs into the air, stretching them out and slowly planting her feet back on the floor. Finally feeling a little calmer she headed over to the stereo and switched it off, still humming her little tune.

He was home when she arrived and was pacing around the living room, deep in thought. "You're going to wear the carpet out if you keep doing that" she called and it seemed to drag him out of his daze. "Oh I'm so pleased you're home sweetie!" He cried and flung himself at her, wrapping his arms around her sweaty body. "What on Earth are you doing Jim?" She said and he looked at her with wide eyes full of hurt. "Jim? Babe who's Jim?" She stared at him for a moment and finally cottoned on, "...Richard?" As far as roleplaying went, this was the strangest one they had done by a long shot. "Did you have a good run baby?" he said in a sickly sweet voice that made her want to cringe and she just nodded, "How was your day...honey?" She watched as he tried to remain in character, suppressing a laugh and shrugging. "Oh y'know just the usual, auditions and call backs. I think I might get that job as the storyteller on a new kid's show which would be _so amazing!"_ The image of Jim reading fairy tales to a bunch of toddlers was too much for Lily to bear and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Richard sweetie! That's wonderful! I couldn't imagine anyone more perfect for the role!" He looked at her for a moment and she couldn't contain it for another second. She snorted and burst into a fit of giggles that made her stomach hurt. "Oh please stop this one now!" she said breathlessly as he gave her a look of mock hurt. "I thought it was good!" But he dropped the pretence and chuckled along with her. Eventually she regained some composure and nodded, "It _is_ good! It's perfect...but you were right, he's much too nice!" He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows, "Well we both know you like them mean" and he pinched her bottom that had been treated to the full paddle treatment the night before. "Ouch" She squeaked and pushed him playfully, "Perhaps you could both learn something from each other" and she swished away from him and headed into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"I've thought about your little...suggestion." He said airily joining her in the kitchen. "I think you're right. I just means I need to spend time with children...why the _fuck _did I go with that idea?" She laughed a little and shrugged, "I don't know how you're brilliant mind works, it just does. You don't even need to go near children darling, loads of shows just have the presenter talking to a camera." She said pressing the cold bottle to her forehead. "The only thing left is to get rid of Moriarty and replace him with Brook." He waved his hand casually, "Seb is sorting that out. He seemed relieved that I gave him something to do." She raised an eyebrow and walked towards him. "Are you ever going to get over this crazy notion that we were together? Neither of us would do that to you!" He shrugged and hooked his fingers into her shorts, pulling her closer to his body. "I don't care...He should never have laid a finger on you, doesn't matter how he did it...you're mine." As he spoke his hands trailed up over her stomach, to the edge of her bra and back down to her waistline, and her breathing hitched a little. They followed the band around to the back and his hands dipped down and cupped her sensitive ass and she rested her palms on his chest as she winced. "Are you mine poppet?" She nodded and whimpered as his hands squeezed tightly and she muttered, "Yes Jim, of course" resting her head in the crook of his neck as he released her a little. "You remember that poppet" he said quietly.

* * *

A few days later she was helping set up a studio, it was just her, Jim and Seb in order to keep the lie as hidden as possible. He had made a complete transformation into a clumsy, soppy children's entertainer. She had helped him choose a few fairy tales to read and helped him do his hair and makeup while Seb dealt with the equipment. "Nervous?" She said as she brushed some foundation over his cheeks and he nodded like a little boy and took a few deep breaths. "You'll do great" she said and winked as she put her brushes away and headed to the back of the room. She watched as he read the stories to the camera, and marvelled at how well he could be such a different person without a crack showing. After a few hours all the scheduled stories were finished and Seb gave a sigh of relief. "I have one more I need to do" he said and they both stared at him. "It's just for Sherlock, wait outside Lily-pad." She furrowed her brows for a second but obeyed, closing the door gently behind her. Glancing around to check the coast was clear she pressed her ear to the door. Straining she was sure she heard the words "Sir Boast-a-lot" but that made no sense to her whatsoever and she pressed her ear harder to the door. The rest was muffled until she heard the words "The end" and she slowly backed away from the door, trying not to look guilty.

He called her name and she re-entered the room looking expectant. "Help Seb tidy up, I'll see you at home." He swept from the room and the door slammed shut. "So he's back to Jim then?" She said as she began unplugging some electrical equipment. Seb only grunted and began coiling wire around his arm keeping his back to her. "I'm sorry he hurt you. I honestly had no idea that would happen. But I can't bear you ignoring me all the time." He huffed and shoved a couple of cables into a bag, "Sorry princess but it's just a bit of self-preservation. I need to keep away until the boss can trust us together alone." She glanced around, "Well we're alone now...he must have forgiven you?" She said brightly and handed him a big spotlight which he carefully placed into a crate. "Maybe? But let's not be too hasty to make friends eh?" He said coolly and grabbed the crates and barged out of the door. She grabbed her bag of makeup and stormed after him, fed up to the teeth with the pair of them.

She threw the bag into the boot of his car then pounded down the street while he called after her. "Oi! You can't just leave!" And he ran after her matching her pace and grabbing her arm. "Don't make a fucking scene and I won't break your arm" he growled but she just scoffed. "Oh yeah right! Jim would break both of yours" she spat and yanked her arm free from his grip. "I'm so sick of this! The only other person on earth I can have a real conversation with is forbidden to talk to me! He's being stupid!" He stopped following and she kept marching until she reached the end of the street. She had no clue where she was but she didn't care and crossed over, and walked along the main road for a good 10 minutes. She kept walking until she reached a small coffee shop and planted herself onto a comfy sofa inside and grabbed the menu. She was dying for something sweet and ordered a hot chocolate, not really concerned about how she was going to pay for it.

It tasted like crap but at least it was warm so she felt a little better. She was reading over the menu again, feeling a little hungry when the door to the cafe opened. "You always gravitate towards chocolate don't you?" Moran said and she just took another sip and ignored him as he sat on the chair opposite. "We need to go...The boss is going mad, saying we let you slip away." She groaned and set her mug down "well why the fuck did you tell him I ran off?" She stood up and walked out, him following shortly after, as he dropped a note on the table and guided her to the waiting car. "He called me asking why we were taking so long. I had to tell him the truth" he said a little guiltily and she just shook her head. She was going to be in huge trouble.

She slid across and Moran sat next to her, grabbed his phone and called Jim. "I've got her. She was in a cafe...no one...twenty minutes tops...are you su-?... alright I'll tell the driver." He clicked the phone off and leaned forward to the driver and muttered "We're going to the Mill." The driver just nodded and continued to drive as Moran leant back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. She stared at him for a moment, "what's the Mill?" Her stomach suddenly went to knots and she could taste the crappy hot chocolate again. "I told you...the boss isn't happy" he said bluntly and she felt sick as he a just stared out of the window. Exhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but the sickly taste of sugar in her mouth and the terror that was sure to await.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Looks like Lily is in trouble! Just a note that the next chapter is a bit violent so if it's not your cup of tea please skip ahead and catch up with us in chapter 19 :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all, sorry to have left you hanging again! Just reminder that this chapter contains violence so if you think it might upset you please don't read! ****Otherwise, please let me know what you think as it really helps me know if I'm keeping my lovely readers happy!**

The journey had been a quiet one, her voice all but lost. They had been driving for almost an hour and they were in the suburbs of London, in a cheap looking housing estate. The car slowed and she turned to Moran, her eyes stinging a little, "Seb please? Talk to him! Tell him I was just upset but I wasn't going to leave! You know it's the truth!" He patted her hand but shrugged, "I can't help you princess, just answer his questions and it'll be over quicker." She shivered and pulled her hands away from his, a cold sweat erupting over her pale skin. She tried to wipe her sweaty hands on her skirt but it made no difference. The car pulled up outside a large social club with the words: "The Mill" painted in a tacky red and blue design. There were a few men smoking out the front as children ran around on the little green outside, music blaring from inside. Moran jumped out and opened her door, but she was frozen in fear unable to move until he grabbed her arm and dragged her out to her feet. She was shaking so Seb took hold of her again and pulled her towards the door. "How many have you 'ad love?" One of the smokers jeered but she just wobbled past, relying on Seb to get her wherever she needed to be.

He guided her through the partygoers avoiding more children and drunken guests, the music was overpowering in the small event room and she began to pant for oxygen as the smell of sweat and grease from the kitchens filled her nostrils. Through the crowds they finally found their way to a door marked 'Private' which he pushed open and they were met with stairs she had to climb painfully slowly. Her breath was ragged by the time she reached the top and she felt vomit churning in her stomach as she entered a room with one chair in the centre which she assumed was for her. She closed her eyes and waited as she heard him on his phone, announcing their arrival. Suddenly three men burst into the room from a side door and her eyes snapped open, her limbs shaking uncontrollably. They all shook Seb's hand but he didn't seem that keen on them, deciding to stare at his phone while they talked together.

The first was a beefy, bald white man with tattoos on his exposed arms, and a big gold ring on his right hand. He was laughing at the second man who was younger, taller and skinner, his long hard face pulled into a grimace as he tried to tidy his thick black hair the beefy man had messed up. They were being watched by a little balding man, with an unconvincing comb over and spindly little fingers, occasionally laughing quietly as they shot jokes at each other. The younger man caught sight of her and smacked his friends gut. "She's gorgeous! What's she doing here?" He said to Moran in a thick northern accent, but Moran just continued to flick through his phone and said nothing. The balding man chuckled and looked at Lily, "he's just upset because the last time we saw him, he was in that chair." She thought back to his black eye and groaned a little wondering why he thought that would make her feel better? The beefy man walked towards her and circled around the chair. "We haven't had a girl up here for ages have we lads? The last one didn't do so well, especially not with Gary here!" And he slapped the balding man on the back and laughed loudly. She shivered violently and they laughed again until they heard the door slam below. The music was still pounding but his footsteps were like booms of thunder. She had never felt so afraid in her life and it hadn't even started yet.

He entered the room to a deadly silence, apart from her heavy breathing and he glanced at the three men, his anger sucking their humour out of them like a vacuum. Finally his eyes met hers and he walked towards her, crouching down so he could look her right in the eye. "It seems you wanted to take me up on my offer poppet. You dared to run away after everything I have given you?" She shook her head violently as tears fell down her cheeks. He walked over to Seb and gave him some money, "tell the DJ to keep it nice and loud, then get us some drinks." Seb took the money wordlessly and shot her a quick look before departing. Jim leant against a table and looked at her. "I am going to ask you to answer me honestly, and if I think you are lying or your answers are unsatisfactory, these men can do as they please to you..." She sharply inhaled and shook her head, "you promised you wouldn't" she said breathily, "DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" He shouted and she went still. "Besides I'm a liar. We can't all be perfect! Shall we begin gentleman?"

The beefy man stepped forwards and awaited Jim's question. She eyed the gold ring that crowned his fist like an ugly knuckle duster the she fixed her gaze on Jim. "Why did you run away?" She shook her head, "I wasn't running away, I just wanted to be by myself for a moment!" Jim nodded at the beefy man and his fist collided with her cheek, knocking her off the chair to the floor. She whimpered and her eyes rolled a little as he dragged her back into the chair and walked back to the group. The young man stepped forward and awaited Jim's feedback. "That was a bit of a stupid answer wasn't it poppet? Would you like to try again?" Her jaw ached and there was blood dripping from her swelling lip but she nodded. "Seb and I had a fight! I just wanted to be able to talk to him but he said it would upset you! So I got cross and ran off." He considered this for a moment and walked around the room a little. "Why are you so desperate to talk to Seb?" He said in a cold voice that made her shiver again and she spat a little blood out, "I don't have anyone else to talk to...I get a little lonely" she said sadly and he rolled his eyes. He walked back to the table and handed the younger man a heavy rod "use that" he said and before she could react, he kicked the chair backwards so she toppled over, then he began whacking her ribs and stomach with the metal piping, her screams filling the little room, barely competing with the music down below. The young man backed away after what felt like a lifetime and Jim was standing above her. "You are not with me to make friends. You are with me to keep me happy and entertained. Seb is not your friend, he is your Masters employee" he spat his voice full of hate. She reached out an arm, touching his leg for a moment. "I'm so sorry! Please Master? Jim? I didn't mean to upset you." He kicked her arm away and she sobbed trying to gather herself but the pain streaking through her was unbearable. She heard footsteps on the stairs again and Moran appeared with a few bottle of whiskey and glasses for them all.

The beefy man and his young friend clamoured around the drink while Gary edged slowly towards her. Jim had his back to them, talking to Moran, she watched as his dirty boot pressed against her skirt and dragged it upwards, revealing her smooth, pale thigh. He hissed with pleasure when he saw old bruises Jim had left on her ass and nudged them with the toe of his boot making her squeak a little. "I didn't say you could touch her." Jim's cold voice rang through the room as Gary retracted his boot and shrugged, "you can miss a turn" and he grunted with displeasure heading back to the table. The beefy man put his glass back on the table and headed over to Lily, flexing his hand and straightening his ring. She tried to crawl away from him but he just grabbed hold of her hair and dragged her to the centre, kicking the chair to one side. Her lip was completely swollen and blood dropped down onto her silky white blouse. She was covered in sweat but shook as though she was stuck in a blizzard but his eyes showed no mercy. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself and blinked back a few tears that were trying to spill over onto her reddening cheeks. If he wanted to be heartless, she would show him how hard it was to break hers.

"Why did you go to that cafe?"

"Because I wanted a shitty cup of hot chocolate...and because I hate you."

A heavy boot collided with her stomach and a sharp sting erupted from her cheek as the ring cut into her face. She howled and panted as he attacked but pushed herself to sitting when he finished. Jim smirked and said "how did you pay for it?" And she forced herself to laugh. "Maybe I stole money from you? Or maybe darling Seb gave some to me? Or maybe someone bought the drink for me in exchange for some dirty little secrets? I just can't remember now?" She said pressing a finger to her bloody lip and feigning a look of confusion.

She heard Moran sigh and turn away as the skinny man chuckled at her, glancing at Moriarty for permission. He nodded and she watched as he picked up a strange little device that looked like a gas lighter, he pressed a button and a spark of electric burst out of the end, snapping at her. She glanced at Jim who just scowled so her eyes flicked back to the device as he drew closer. She kicked and flailed her arms but her injuries hindered her defence and he planted a swift boot to her stomach, completely winding her. Before she could recover he pressed the 'lighter' to her arm and ignited it, a sharp burst of pain shot across her arm and she twitched. He let her try to crawl, snapping at her exposed skin, from her legs, neck and arms until she was screaming again. Jim clicked his fingers and the sparks stopped immediately. She lay in the corner of the room panting and twitching in silence. Suddenly the music went off below them and voices were heard chanting 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone in the room went quiet and waited for the music to return. She wanted to scream but she knew that would do her no good if she planned on surviving. Not one of those drunken revellers would be able to save her now, she was totally alone.

Eventually cheers erupted and the music came back on, and the tension in the room relaxed ever so slightly. She rolled and faced Jim again; he was taking another drink, his fingers were pure white. He stared at her, a look of confusion painting his beautiful features. As she watched him Gary shuffled up with a hand in his pocket and snorted a little "I wanted to play with that toy, but I've got a better game for us" and he grinned at Jim, waiting expectantly. Downing the last of his drink he slammed the glass down and wiped his lips. "Just get on with it. This is boring me."

Her scream echoed around the room as she clawed the floor towards him. "Jim pleases! Don't leave me please!" His step faltered a little but he kept going and the stairs creaked as he left her. She tried to call him but Gary had kicked her over onto her back and knelt down, his knees squashing her hands to her sides. She squealed and he laughed and pulled a knife out of his pocket, pressing the cold metal against her cheek. "I suppose I better not mess up that pretty face! But this..." He ran his palm across her stomach, "I can have this..." He pulled at her blouse, ripping it open and exposing her chest to him. She sobbed and cried but he ignored her and he pointed the tip of the knife and dragged it slowly across her stomach. She winced at the pain and gasped as his fingers roughly wiped the blood that was trickling from the shallow wound. "So pretty and red..." He flicked the knife, spattering her face with blood she gasped. His hands, slick with her blood, ran across her breasts and squeezed. She wriggled again and he cackled, "Stop please!" She whispered and he slapped her across the face, aggravating her existing wounds. "That's enough" Seb muttered but Gary didn't move, and began squeezing at her breasts, making her sob and shudder under his touch. "I bet you're a dirty bitch" he whispered in her ear and bit down on it, making her cry out. He pressed the knife to her throat and shimmied down so his crotch was pinning down her knees.

The two other men made a noise of displeasure and the bald brute groaned, "I wouldn't do that! Moriarty will do his nut!" Gary waved him off and used a free hand to lift up her skirt. She turned her head away slowly and stared at Seb's shoes, her eyesight going blurry with tears. The knife pulled away from her throat and sliced a fine line along her thigh. She howled again as his fingers pressed against her knickers, her hands trying to push his away, only to earn her another slice. Moran suddenly vanished from the room and the door slammed. She was totally alone. Wriggling again, she managed to push his hand away until he grabbed her throat and squeezed tightly until she heaved for air. Taking advantage of her weakened state he sliced the material of her bra so she was fully exposed.

He was about to put his hands on her again when the door below slammed and heavy footsteps drew nearer and nearer. Jim appeared, his eyes burning as he surveyed the scene. "Get off of her." He said, his voice dripping with venom and Gary shuffled off of her, dropping the knife to the floor. "You said we could do what we like...!" He cried as Jim knelt down beside her, she flinched as he touched her cheek and he closed his eyes for a moment, his face white as a sheet. He reached out for the knife that had been dropped to the floor and strided towards him and pointed the knife at Gary. "You had better start running." Lily's head rolled on the wooden floor as she heard Gary's boots stumble across the room and a painful silence filled the room. "Leave. Both of you." The two men shuffled out of the room and she heard him move over to Seb, "Get this room tidy. And find that bastard. I'll see you tomorrow..."

Then, very carefully, he crouched down next to her, covered her top with his jacket, slid his arms under her shivering body and cradled her in his arms. She hated him, but her body was too weak to resist. She rested her head on his shoulder, tears falling silently down her face, pooling onto his expensive shirt, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He took her out through a different door and out into the cold night air. He placed her carefully in the car and slid in behind her so she was resting on his body. _Just like the night we met_ she thought, tears still flowing freely and she closed her eyes as he planted a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry poppet..." She shook her head, "Stop. I don't want to listen to your lies." He kissed her again and she willed herself to shut down, ignoring the pain in her body and she drifted into sleep.

When she awoke, she was in a very familiar room, white walls and steady beeping of Dr. Mirokov's 'hospital'. The room was lit only by the feint glow of a headlamp above her head, she felt stiff and achy. She managed to lift the sheet and her gown to inspect the clean white bandages wrapped around her stomach and thigh. Her arms and neck stung from the electrical shocks and her hands wouldn't stop shaking, until she placed them slowly back on the mattress beside her. She was so angry it hurt, how dare he do this to her? He let someone else touch her; he had abandoned her to suffer at someone else's hand like she was nothing. And she was sure he expected her to just forgive and forget it, her hands were balled into fists and tears flowed into her hair as she thought about him. The door slowly creaked open and he popped his head round the door catching her eye. He looked at her and his hands flicked to her fists and back to her tear streaked face. He walked towards her and went to stroke her face until her hand swatted his away. Despite her pain she sat up straighter and her fists collided with his chest and arms as she sobbed and screamed bloody murder at him. "How dare you!" She shouted as she pounded against him, her breath becoming ragged and the pain shooting across her stomach. "I hate you! You're the devil and I wish I'd never met you! You don't deserve me! You never have!" She said hoarsely and fell back on the pillows clutching her stomach. He sat down on the bed and looked at her with big brown eyes and shook his head. "I know, I don't know why I did that. I just panicked at the thought of you leaving me...it just made me flip a little." She rubbed her eyes that were now red raw, "you call that a little? What's the matter with you?" She cried feeling so exhausted "I told you I loved you! That actually means something to me! I would never have left you, even after everything you'd done to me I wanted to be with you... and this is how you treat me?" He sighed again and reached his hand out to take hers and he held it but she didn't squeeze back.

He leaned forward so he was closer to her and spoke softly, gently as his hand moved up to stroke her swollen cheek. "I'm sorry; I need you to believe that. I am a monster...There's nothing I can do to change that. Sometimes I forget how lucky I am to have you by my side..." She sobbed again and turned her face away so his hand left her cheek. "What do we do now?" She said and pressed her hand to her aching stomach again. He stood up and pressed a button on the panel above her head. "I want you to get better, I'll leave you alone to do that and maybe you can forgive me? If you want me, let the doctor know." He left the room and a nurse entered and uncovered Lily, revealing her bandages spotted with fresh blood. Lily cried quietly as the nurse worked silently on redressing her wounds, she felt empty as she closed her eyes, thankful for the morphine that was now being pumped into her aching body and drifted into a heavy sleep.

* * *

**Eeep!  
Just a quick note that if anyone has any requests or stories they'd like me to have a go at please let me know :)  
See you next time! x**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! Hopefully you have all recovered from the last chapter! It's fair to say the relationship has changed somewhat, so what will Lily do now?  
Thanks to all the people that have reviewed and favourited etc. It means a lot :)  
Keep in touch and enjoy!**

After three days she finally felt a little better, the stinging in her stomach and legs had eased and the swelling in her face had reduced but it still left her with a large purple bruise that gave her a near constant headache. She forced herself to stop crying on the first day, although occasionally she would wake up with tears running down her cheeks and she would wipe them harshly away willing herself to be tougher. Mirokov asked her each day if she wanted to see Jim but each time she refused, and he would just wring his hands nervously and nod, leaving her alone for a few more hours.

On the morning of the fourth day she was having her bruises checked over by a nurse, a kind girl with curly blond hair and a sweet smile. As the nurse was about to leave, Lily grabbed her hand and the girl's eyes widened. "I don't know what to do" Lily whispered and the girl's eyes filled with sympathy. When she spoke she had a slightly Eastern European accent and whispered back to her, "The man you love did this to you?" and Lily nodded, "Do you still love him?" she asked and just stared into the corner of the room and shook her head, "I don't know anymore. I knew he was a horrible man, but I never thought he would so this to me...You must think I'm insane" Lily said quietly and the nurse squeezed her hand. "We always give the people we love the benefit of the doubt, even when they don't deserve it. I think if you see him, you will know what to do." Lily's eyes filled with tears again and she huffed in frustration, as the nurse gently pressed a tissue to her cheek, making Lily want to sob even more. "Thank you" she sniffled and the nurse just smiled, "Will you tell the doctor that I'll see him tomorrow?" The girl nodded and patted her shoulder gently, eventually leaving her to her thoughts.

She dragged herself out of bed that evening and headed into the little shower room. The doctor had permitted her to have a shower as she was still plastered in blood and the nurse had promised to monitor her cuts in case anything changed. She waited for the water to heat, refusing to look down at her scarred body not wanting to see what had been done to her. She stood under the water, her greasy hair sticking to her head and she had to massage gallons of shampoo into it before it would budge.

The warm water soothed her aching face and she closed her eyes trying to feel at home in her own body, but as her hands washed her skin; she felt odd lines and scars that didn't feel like hers. Against her better judgement she looked down at her stomach and gaped silently at the cuts. Thanks to the good doctor, the scars were very tidy, but they were bright red against her pale skin and she could suddenly feel the weight of their author on her body. She began to panic and pressed her body against the cold tiles trying to breathe properly, but she couldn't get the air into her lungs. She tried screaming but only a soft whimper came out and she was convinced she was going to die, right there in that shower.

Closing her eyes she sunk to the floor, groaning in pain still panting to get any air into her reluctant lungs. Suddenly the warm water stopped and a soft towel was wrapped around her shaking shoulders. "It's ok...you'll be ok" the nurse whispered softly and pulled Lily with surprising strength to standing and wrapping the towel round her a little tighter. She guided Lily back into her bed and gently dried her body while Lily buried her face in her hands and drew deep shaky breaths. When she had finally steadied, the nurse sat her up and put a clean gown on her. She then began rubbing Lily's hair gently with the towel, and Lily sighed feeling like a complete idiot. "I'm sorry...I don't even know your name and you're the nicest person I've ever met" the nurse laughed a little and started brushing Lily's hair. "My name is Ada" and Lily turned to look at her, "Thank you Ada...for everything."

* * *

The next morning Lily woke with a start. She had no idea when Jim was scheduled to arrive but she wished she had a couple litres of morphine to take her mind off the visit. She still had no idea what she was going to say to him but she knew she couldn't keep him away forever, better that she call him when she was prepared than he appear suddenly when she was falling apart. Ada brought her breakfast and checked on her injuries, seemingly pleased that no damage had been done by the shower from last night. She sat up and picked at the toast that had been left for her, not feeling particularly hungry, but she managed to eat half of her breakfast before the door swung open.

Jim walked into the room, a little bag in his hand and a smile on his face. Without saying a word he came and sat on the bed next to her and dropped the bag to the floor. "How are you poppet? I've missed you" he took her hand and kissed it, but she was unable to reply, just staring at him like a deer in the headlights. "I...I'm a little better" she managed to stutter after a moment, trying to pull her hand from his but he smiled again, and squeezed her fingers. "The doctor said you're cuts have almost healed, so you should be able to come home within the next few days!" he said excitedly but she raised an eyebrow. "_Home_? I'm not sure about that...How do I know you won't do _this_ to me again?" she said her voice shaking a little. Closing his eyes he inhaled deeply and finally looked at her. "I will never let that happen again. I panicked and lost my head, but I love you Lily-pad...I don't want to hurt you again."

She blinked and absentmindedly folded her arms across her stomach and leant back on her pillows, wincing at the action. Staring up at the ceiling she breathed deeply, "You love me? For real? No tricks or lies? You actually love me?" He edged towards her on the bed so he was sitting level with her chest and he looked down at her as she tried to avoid his eyes. "Lily...It might not be what ordinary people would call love...but it's the best I can do...I just want you back with me." With that he leant forward and planted a soft kiss to her lips. It was perfect, tender and sweet, but it just made her feel empty. She parted her lips a little and kissed him back for a moment only a flutter of recognition had replaced that burning desire. She pulled back ever so slightly and rested her head back onto her pillows and he smiled at her. "I'm still upset with you" she said as he ran a finger along her jawline and he nodded. "I know poppet...I don't deserve you" he said and she blushed as much as her bruised skin would allow. She realised she was going to have to do some damage control of her own if she wanted to make it out of this hospital bed. "I shouldn't have said that...I was frightened and cross. Don't take it to heart, please?" She said gently, stroking his face enjoying the feeling of his stubble under her soft fingers more than she should have.

They stayed silent for a while, just watching each other until she rubbed her forehead and groaned a little. "Can you tell me something, like what you've been up to? Anything to get my head to stop pounding." He grinned and straightened himself on the bed so he was more comfortable. "We've put together a few episodes of the show and a couple of them have even aired, not in the UK of course. It looks stupidly professional poppet." She smiled and he pulled a file out of the little bag from the floor. "We even added a few pictures to your articles like you said...it's exactly what they needed." She flicked through the file and nodded, they could so easily be real it made her feel a little nervous. She suddenly felt like this was actually going to work too well. "I've also put a few messages out to a few promising reporters who look like they'll happily take the bait! Then comes the advertising campaign..." He trailed off a little and her eyes widened. "Sounds like you've been very busy these past few days..." She felt weirdly annoyed, like he should have maybe put things on hold while she recovered, but she reminded herself, yet again, that he wasn't like everyone else. That wasn't his style. "Well yes, there's so much still left to do, I need to keep working at it."

He stood up and paced around the room and she tried to sit up a little, using the little remote to adjust the bed into a more comfortable position and watched him walk around until her eyes landed on the bag. "What else is in there?" she said and he grinned as he sat down next to her again, pulling a few items out of the bag. A box of expensive chocolates, some clean comfy pyjamas and a few of her favourite books from home. She smiled at him a little and took the chocolates from him undoing the gold ribbon and carefully unfolding the lid. She picked out one and ate it, the smooth milky goodness melting on her tongue. She gave a moan of satisfaction and took another, holding it out to him and she popped it into his mouth, her finger lingering on his lips and he made an "hmm" noise as he ate. She chuckled a little and had one more. "This won't do much for my figure" she said and she put the box back down and leaned forward to kiss him tenderly on his cheek. He inhaled her scent as her lips pressed to his skin and her arms wrapped around him, allowing his to snake around her ever so gently as not to hurt her. She pulled away slowly but kept her palms to his cheeks, "Will you give me some time? I just want to get better as soon as possible then I'll come home with you. I just need a little more time." He nodded and kissed her lips again, a little more passionately but careful not to damage her sensitive skin. "Whatever you wish" he said as the kiss broke and he stood up. Taking the articles with him, he waved as he left the room and she flumped back onto her soft pillows and pressed the buzzer for the nurse. She'd earned those painkillers by now.

* * *

By the end of the next week Mirokov was satisfied that she could return home. Jim had come himself to collect her and was surprised when Mirokov had warned him to look after Lily, that she still needed rest otherwise she would have to come back. He nodded and Lily thanked him, giving a little wave to Ada as she turned to get into his car. On the journey home, Lily rested against Jim as he stroked her arm and told her about more plans that he had made. He had paid off a few members of staff in Pentonville Prison and The Bank of England for an elaborate set up to open them with a seemingly magical code that was on his phone.

She tilted her head to look up at him, "but why do you need to do that?" and he tutted at her jokingly. "I told you! The Ad campaign. I want to show every criminal in the world how...exceptional I am and that's going to be the way to do it. In a world of locked doors the man with the key is king." She chuckled and rested her head back onto his chest, "You should put that on a t-shirt. Hey maybe you should steal the crown jewels? Then you really could be king?" Seb, who had been driving them chuckled and flicked his eyes to Jim. "That'd be pretty ballsy, and it would definitely get you arrested..." Her eyes snapped open and she sat up, "Arrested?" Jim looked at her expectantly and pursed his lips. So he wanted her to figure it out herself? She tapped her chin and stared out of the window. "Master criminal...gets caught with a key to the Bank of England, a prison and possibly the crown jewels...gets arrested..."

He smiled and helped her along, "Can you see _me_ going to prison?" Her mind slowly churned and he waited patiently for her. "Go to trail...bribe the jury...get off Scott free despite your clear guilt? That_ is _a pretty good advertisement." He nodded encouragingly and she raised an eyebrow. "But what does that have to do with Sherlock?" And he pulled her back to rest on his chest. "I'm going to make everyone believe Sherlock paid me to be Moriarty...that he's a big, fat show off and I, Richard Brook, was just an innocent bystander caught up in an elaborate fantasy...It's brilliant isn't it!" She nodded, feeling completely stunned. It was absolutely _insane!_ What scared her was that this was all going to happen. He had committed himself to this and was determined to see it through to the bitter end. "Is Sherlock going to die?" she asked quietly and Jim ran his fingers along her stomach gently. "I hope so poppet" and he kissed the top of her head as her stomach churned at the thought of it all. "And when is this all going to happen?" He hummed a little and counted on his fingers. "Well it'll take me a while to sort out the Jewel Tower but if we get a move on...probably next week?" She bolted up and turned to look at him, "Are you serious! That's so soon! How can you be so casual about this?" He laughed and kissed her, "because I have it all sorted and under control. You just have to sit back and enjoy the show poppet! Trust me...it's going to be a good one!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello lovely readers! I am so sorry again for the wait! Things have been a bit hectic but to make up for it I'm posting two chapters today!  
****Please let me know what you think as it is always appreciated! **

She had finally made her mind up; she had to get out of here. There was no way she could accept that staying with him was a good option for survival and she had actually gotten pretty accustomed to living. She had to accept the fact that she loved him, or she had loved him at one point she wasn't entirely sure, but everyone is allowed one mistake right? But loving him wasn't the right thing to do and now he had revealed the true extent of what he could do to her, she decided to look at him like she had looked at Habib. It was difficult and she was struggling with it, but she knew it had to be done. Luckily her recovery had meant she was excused from taking part in his schemes for Sherlock and she had plenty of time at home to plan her escape. Money was going to be a major issue for her but she had an idea to rectify the situation.

* * *

One morning, while Jim was busy meeting clients, she paced around the living room waiting for Seb to come by. She had heard him mention Jim's accountant a few times, and a saucy receptionist he seemed to fancy, so she figured that would be a good place to start. She set her plan in motion by leaving Seb a frantic message for help and completely wrecking the living room. Seb finally arrived and glanced around at the destruction. "Seb oh thank god! I've lost my fucking card! He's going to kill me!" She had purposely worn a dress that showed off a few scars and cuts that had lingered from her recent punishment hoping he might have a little sympathy. "You sure you've checked the entire apartment?" She kicked a few cushions around and waved her hands in the air. "Alright, alright don't panic! We can get you a new card; we'll get it sorted ok?" She breathed a sigh of relief and followed him out of the apartment wondering if it was all going to be this simple.

After a short drive through town they pulled up outside a large glass building that seemed to go on for miles. She looked at Seb and he shrugged. "Well it's hardly like he's going to have an account with NatWest?" They made their way into the building and Moran chatted with the receptionist who began making phone calls and handed them both passes pointing them in the direction of the lifts. A few sets of double doors and another receptionist later they were sitting in a quiet waiting room for their appointment.

Lily was flicking through a magazine while Seb flirted with the young brunette receptionist when a young Asian man popped out of the office doors, "Ah Mr. Moran? How nice to see you again! And this must be Lily? A pleasure! I am Mr. Amalik; it seems you have had some problems with your card!" Lily made an embarrassed face and smiled. "Well yes, I lost it i'm afraid!" The young man chuckled and opened the door for her and she turned to Seb and whispered, "Why don't you stay with your little friend? I bet you can't get her phone number...loser!" Unable to resist a challenge Moran waved her off and headed back to his seat on the edge of the receptionist's desk.

Lily followed Amalik along a small corridor and entered his plush office. "We can make the cards pretty simply, would you like to see?" She held up a hand that stopped him in his tracks. "I don't need a card Mr. Amalik; I need my own account, one that Moriarty doesn't know anything about." He took his time sitting down in his plush office chair and surveyed her for a moment.

"You think I would risk my business, _my life_, to steal money from James Moriarty? You must be stupider than you look." That was rude. She shook her head and sat in the chair opposite him. "Hmm perhaps you're right? But if you don't help me, I'll tell Jim that I really did lose my card and when we came to you for help, you took advantage of poor little me." She pouted for a moment, and then cracked a wicked smile while Amalik sat there dumbfounded. "If you decided to help me Mr. Amalik you'll find that I am very generous and I'll be ever so grateful." She batted her eyelashes and smoothed out the fabric of her dress, highlighting her inviting figure.

His eyes flickered to her chest and he leaned back in his chair, "I don't work for a pittance Miss Dean, and I always collect what is owed to me." For a young man he certainly had an old-fashioned attitude towards business, she thought somewhat admiringly. "Take however much you feel is necessary, as long as I have access to £50,000 in cash ready in the next two weeks I've got no issues. Tell him you want to invest some money into a fool-proof scheme, you're a banker, you should be used to lying to your clients." He sat for a moment but she knew he was hooked. He was young and greedy, it was almost too easy. "And what will you offer me?" He said turning to her with hungrily as she supressed rolling her eyes. She stood up and walked around his desk leaning on the arms of his chair. "Why don't I stop by your place to collect the money and we can...celebrate together?" She was inches away from his face, the stench of too much cologne was almost overpowering but she was no stranger to this situation, sadly. "I might require a little persuasion" he said pointedly and she masked a sigh of disappointment with an air of desire and began imagining all the ways she was going to punish Mr Amalik in two weeks' time.

* * *

Thirty minutes later she returned to an empty waiting room, her heart pounding like a drum in her chest. She headed out and watched as Moran emerged from a broom cupboard with a giggling and dishevelled receptionist. Lily rolled her eyes but smiled as she headed down the corridor away from the pair of grinning idiots. He rushed after her and shoved her a little bit. "Who's the loser now eh?" He grinned and she smiled back, "believe me...it's still you."

She returned to the apartment and began tidying the mess she had made. She brushed her teeth about ten times before she felt clean again and was going over them again when she heard the elevator ping outside. She slowly made her way out to greet him and tried to ignore that guilty feeling that sent her stomach into knots. Stepping out he handed her a huge bag with a dress she could already tell was going to be beautiful. "I better hang this up before it gets creased" she said a little teasingly and made her way into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe door. "Oh come on! You've got to try it on! I need to know which tiara I need to steal for you." She giggled and pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed, planting a kiss to his lips. Making a show of it, she hid behind the open the door of the wardrobe and hung it from the back of the door. He strained to see but she waggled a finger at him and he leant back on his palms awaiting the show, grinning like a wolf.

Slowly she turned around stepped away from the door and began to unzip the back of her dress, dragging it slowly down her body until it reached the top of her underwear. Brushing the material off of her shoulders she looked over at him and smiled as his eyes followed every curve of her body. The dress fell to the floor and she was left in her bra and knickers and his finger made a circle in the air, so she slowly turned, running her cool hands over her pale skin in just the way his would, if he was allowed to touch her. She walked towards him and pushed her knees in between his, resting her palms on his shoulders. "I think a tiara would go with this? Don't you?"

He pressed his hands into the small of her back and kissed her breasts that were level with his soft lips and murmured some kind of agreement. His hands then took hold of her stomach and his fingers traced along her scars, making her gasp and push away, her face flushing with red. "Did I hurt you?" he said worriedly, but she just waved a hand and shook her head, suddenly wishing she had some more clothes on. "No I just...it just feels weird still. I'm sorry." He took hold of her hand and pulled her back to the bed and guided her to sitting, then pushed her so she was on her back, her legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Her hands instinctively covered her stomach, but he pinned them gently to the bed and leant down running his lips across her stomach, kissing gently along the pinkish skin. She sighed a little and he released her hands, which she immediately began running through his soft hair. His hand gently ran down her body and hooked under her thigh, pushing it up so he could turn his head and kiss the scars he found along there, his free hand gently following the patterns along her stomach still.

She held his hand and pulled a little, their eyes locking together and she noticed a tinge of sadness across his face. She sat up a little straighter until their lips met and her arms wrapped around his neck, feeling a familiar swell of love and lust that she had been trying so hard to avoid. He pulled away a whispered into her ear, "still beautiful" and she buried her nose into his neck, holding on to him tighter than she ever had before.

The next morning they lay together wrapped in sheets and limbs, kissing and whispering for what seemed like hours. "I won't be gone for long this time. Probably be back by Friday, then I can finally see you in that dress..." She smiled and planted a kiss to his chin and any other bit of him she could reach. "I'd like that. It'll be exciting to see you on the news...Are you nervous?" He ran his nose along her cheek and kissed her, "not really, even if it all goes wrong, I'll still get off. But I've got a good feeling about this." She smiled and squeezed his hands that were currently wrapped around her chest and stomach, "Me too."

* * *

Jim left a few hours later, dressed up like a tourist and buzzing telling her to keep an eye out for him. She waved until the lift doors shut and waited until the panel read 'ground level'. She went into her wardrobe and rifled through the drawers until she had pulled out a mobile phone, provided so generously by Mr Amalik. _'Withdrawal will have to wait until next week. Don't make any moves until I message you. L." _Only moments later the phone flashed silently in her hand and his message came through, '_Of course my dear. I look forward to our next meeting very much.'_ She grimaced and hid the phone back in its little cubby hole, and headed back out into the living room and planted herself on the sofa, and watched the rolling news for a sign of Jim.

She didn't have to wait very long for it, suddenly the newsroom looked incredibly busy as people flew around in the background, as the newsreader read the announcement that Pentonville Prison had suddenly erupted into madness as the doors had seemingly been unlocked by magic. Only moments later another update of a remote break in to the Bank of England, and she couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of all the chaos he had caused in five minutes. Then, at last after what felt like a lifetime, another report of a spectacular break in at the Tower of London with footage coming in from the surveillance. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw him sitting on the throne, draped in all the finery and jewels you could imagine, a devilish smile plastered over his face as he was revealed. Love or hate him, the man was pure sex when he wanted to be.

A few hours later the phone in the flat rang and she rushed to answer. "Did you see it?" He said immediately and she chuckled, "Of course, you looked so sexy in that crown. Did you manage to keep anything aside for me?" He laughed and sighed a little. "Sadly not poppet, they were a little bit cross about the whole thing" making her giggle again. "Oh these people have no sense of humour" she said airily "But wait? Aren't you supposed to call a lawyer with this phone call?" There was a noise in the background and he groaned. "I would rather speak to you, but I have to go back to my cell now, keep an eye out for me on the news poppet. See you soon!" The phone clicked off and he was gone. Shaking her head she replaced the phone and returned to her place on the sofa, the news was on in the background but she had other things to do.

She grabbed a notepad and a pen and began making a list of things she would need for her escape. Thanks to Mr. Amalik she did now have a phone and soon she would have enough money to keep her afloat for a long time. She was quite capable of sleeping rough and hiding if she needed to, and cash would make that much easier to achieve. She had the file Jim had provided her with and added a few more names to that list. Her last shopping trip also gave her a chance to purchase a few items of clothing that were more practical for an escape; boots, a warm coat, jumpers and jeans and a sturdy black duffle bag that could store it. Seb had long gotten bored of watching her pick items of clothing so he had no idea what she had been buying on her last trip. She was satisfied that she had all the kit for long term survival, but she wanted something else. Something ruthless yet tidy...


	21. Chapter 21

**So Lily's getting her game on and Jim is none the wiser! She'd better be careful!**

The trial had been a complete sham. She knew that it would be but it still scared her a little. He had managed to infiltrate 12 innocent people's lives and threaten them with the things they loved most dearly, all while he was sitting in a prison cell. He had been back for a few days and his excitement was on another level. Everything was falling into place with brutal precision and she could no longer ignore the twinges of guilt at what she had been a part of. She tried to focus instead, on was getting out, and she had not been idle in this matter. He had very little interest in her wardrobe at the moment, so she was safe to hide her escape kit in there, with her warm clothes and phone tucked safely away, ready for a quick getaway. Amalik, it seemed was a very patient man, Jim had even mentioned that his accountant had made some solid investments well into the million pound region. _A million pounds? Amalik was getting too greedy._

One morning Jim had returned home and she couldn't place her finger on what was wrong, but something just didn't sit right with her. She was sorting out his laundry when it hit her like a lightning bolt. "This stinks of perfume" she said as she threw his t-shirt onto the sofa next to him. He glanced at the shirt and shrugged, his eyes flicking back to the movie he was watching. "I told you I needed a journalist." She moved to stand in front of the television, blocking his view. "You needed a journalist for reporting, not for shagging!" He pressed the pause button and rolled his eyes at her, "Don't be so narrow-minded! I need to be convincing as a complete wuss. Pretending that I need looking after, especially in an intimate way, just makes it more convincing. I just pretended I was like you...y'know weak." He threw the shirt back at her and she felt her face flush, a mixture of anger and embarrassment boiling under the surface. She turned on her heel and left him to his film throwing the garment into a pile of clothes and slamming the bedroom door behind her. _Only a few more days and then we'll see how weak he thinks I am._

* * *

Things moved fairly quickly after that. She hit the roof when she found out Jim had abducted two children, but Jim paid her no heed. "You could have killed them! What if he hadn't have found them in time?" He pushed her aside and headed to the lift, dressed in what was going to be his taxi-driver costume. "That's not the point stupid! I'm trying to set him up as a show-off, not a killer. If they had died, they never would have been able to point the finger at him. Duh!" He walked over to her and grabbed her face, holding it tightly in his grasp. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now? All you've done is criticize, and I'm getting a bit bored of you Lily-pad. There's still time for you to make a swan-dive down that lift shaft." He snarled at her and she quickly shook her head watching as he jumped into the lift, the doors sliding closed on his evil smirk. She massaged her cheeks and inhaled deeply, trying not to panic. She was going to have to try harder if she really wanted to make it out alive.

Moran had once again invaded the apartment, but she was happy just to ignore him. He tried engaging her in small talk, but gave up eventually as she stared into space, the cogs of her mind churning. She was lost deep in thought, remembering her days of training when she was in her 20's. It played back like a cheesy montage in an action film; assault courses, weapons training, sparring matches with cocky boys who thought they were tougher than the quiet red head in the corner. She had excelled in it, so she was lead into a world of espionage, and her first of many meetings with Mycroft Holmes.

_"You're trainers have all selected you as their top student Miss Dean. You must be very proud?"_ _She blinked once and said nothing, smiling ever so slightly._ _"Top marks in combat, languages and one of the fastest times on our course!" He flicked through the files on his desk with mild interest and opened up one of his desk drawers. He tossed a file towards her and rested his chin on his hands, surveying her. "If you are interested in pursuing this career, all the while helping to atone for your father's past...misdeeds...then I think this would be a suitable start." She slowly pulled the manila file towards her and flicked through the first few pages, ignoring the jab at her father as she skimmed through the relevant information. "You want me to be an assassin?" He chuckled and shook his head, "Miss Dean, the British Government don't have assassins! We just need you to make sure the man in that file is dealt with in such a way that he can no longer be a threat to our country's citizens." _

_She raised an eyebrow and continued flicking through the paperwork. She put the folder back on his desk and lent back into her seat. "Do you think you are ready for this assignment Miss Dean?" he said as her eyes met his. Her eyes burnt into his, with a ferocity that took him by surprise. "I am happy to take on the job, and any other you deem appropriate, but I want one thing in return." He smiled and motioned for her to continue. "I want you to promise that you will keep my family safe. They don't know anything about what my father did, or what I'm doing now. They are innocent and they shouldn't be punished as I am for my father's crimes." He considered her for a moment and shook his head, "You are not being punished my dear..." She slammed her hands on his mahogany desk and stood up. "I want a personal promise from you that they will be kept safe." His watery eyes widened as she continued to glare at him and he was left with no choice. "I will put my best men on the job Miss Dean." Without hesitation she picked up the file and swept to the door. "Thank you Mr Holmes. I'll see you when I get back."_

_She had returned within a fortnight, and Mycroft couldn't have been more thrilled with her. She sat again in his office and watched as he paced around behind his desk reading a newspaper article aloud to her. "They think it was his own henchmen! Just brilliant! Very neat, very neat indeed Miss Dean." She nodded her head in thanks to his praise but still said nothing, until he tossed another, heavier folder her way. A few months passed this way, she would do a couple of jobs a month, always solo, always very tidy. Her reputation as Mycroft's favourite caused problems during training sessions, but she easily brushed the competition off. The boys from her training days were now her colleagues, each one of them more arrogant than the last, but she occasionally let them into her private life for a quick roll in the hay. _

_She found it ridiculous that they would constantly try to beat her at everything, yet a few batted lashes and a push up bra later; they were all desperate for her approval. Her assignments became more complex and eventually she was offered the chance to seek revenge on those who had murdered her father. She was fearless and cocky as she began worming her way through the Eastern European Underworld, but by the time she had reached a position of influence her cards had already been marked..._

She shook her head absentmindedly as it all played out in her head. She was positive that the Lily from all those years ago would have been horrified by what she had become. How had she lost her way so badly? She frowned a little and chewed on her nail. That wasn't completely fair. She was still stronger than most, it took a lot to go toe-to-toe with Jim Moriarty and still be alive after this long. Habib had broken her, that was for sure but she had definitely rebuilt herself enough that she was ready to get moving again. She didn't want to be weak anymore.

She was distracted from her thoughts as Moran fiddled with the safety switch on a handgun he had been playing with. "That's pretty" she said and moved over to sit next to him at the dining table he had set himself up on. He looked at her with surprise and held it up to her. "This is not _pretty_! This is a work of art" He said and shoved it back into his holster, which sat just below his armpit. He then pulled a silver box towards him from a small pile and flipped the lid open, revealing another gun. "Sorry! Where did you get all these from?" She said motioning to the small mountain of gun boxes that he had out. "Armoury on the 6th floor...but don't get any funny ideas. You need a badge and I'm pretty sure the boss hasn't given you one..." She shrugged and picked up the gun in front of him, "No he hasn't...pity though...I do miss them." She clicked the magazine out and relished the sound it made. She inspected the cool chrome bullets that sat within then slid the chamber back, flicked the safety on and handed the gun back to Moran. He snatched it from her, but she pretended not to notice, smiled and headed off to the kitchen. _Thanks for the info Sebby._

* * *

When Jim finally returned a few days later she was back on form, behaving like a little school girl trying to please her master. He seemed to buy it, forgiving her previous misdeeds, putting it down to worry about him. She sat on his lap, her knees sinking into the sofa, stroking his soft skin and planting kisses on his pink lips. The smell of perfume was a little overwhelming, but she figured he had put it there to test her, but she had no intention of falling for it. "So what happens now? Sherlock is on the run and everyone thinks he's a fraud. What's left to do?" She said, her fingers gently massaging his neck and shoulders, as his hands slowly unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. "Well Lily-pad, he's so predictable and stupid, he'll probably try to be all noble and save the people he _loves _or whatever, but I'm going to box him in to a tight little corner so he has no other choice..." She tried to remain focused as his fingers pulled at her lacy bra and he massaged her breasts in a way that made her question all her decisions to leave. "No other choice than to what?" She sighed as she rested her head on his forehead, her eyes fluttering closed. "Than to kill himself of course." She held her breath for a moment and pulled away, her eyes fixed on him. He waited for her response and her hands returned to his shoulders and she nodded. "Amazing. You've really done it. A perfect plan from start to finish..."

He smirked a little and trailed his hands along the scars on her stomach, "Are you disappointed that Sherlock is going to die poppet?" She pulled on his tie and loosened it, running the silky fabric between her fingers and laughed a little. "No. Not particularly. It might mean you spend a bit more time with me and less worrying about him!" She planted another kiss on his lips and felt his teeth nip at hers, making her giggle. He hummed a little in response and ran his hands along her thighs, gently enough to raise goosebumps on her sensitive skin. She dragged her nails down his exposed chest and broke the kiss, "When do you think it will happen?" He shrugged and kissed her again, his hands running through her soft hair, "I don't really care" he whispered as his lips brushed against hers, until he pulled her in and deepened the kiss, as her hands clung to his cheeks, not wanting to let go.

Later that evening, while Jim was on the phone she snuck into the bedroom, and found the phone hidden in her wardrobe, switching it back on and waiting with baited breath. Finally the screen flashed brightly and she flicked through to her messages. _Any day now. I need you to be ready to go as soon as I message you. If not, you don't get a penny. L._ Her heart pounded as she waited for a response which came briefly after. _This is getting to be a little dull Miss Dean. However I am quite capable of doing the work remotely so please don't worry about that. We may have to add an extra charge but I am a flexible man, I'm sure we can arrange something. A._ She rolled her eyes, knowing full well the rhetoric of perverts and gave a perfunctory response. _Of course. L._ She hastily switched the phone off and stashed it away. Then she headed into the bathroom, flushed the chain and headed back out into the living room, Jim none the wiser.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts. I promise the next installment will be up much sooner!  
xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Friday! Just a short but fairly important update! I hope you are all still enjoying the story and if you have any comments please let me know. Thanks again for all the follows and favourites! It means a lot :)  
Enjoy xx**

The message came late that night while he and Lily slept, his phoning buzzing noisily on the bedside table and she groaned a little as he brought his arms away from her:

Come and play.  
Bart's Hospital rooftop.  
SH

PS. Got something  
of yours you might  
want back.

The light from the phone illuminated his pale face and he grinned_._ She groaned again and buried her head somewhere under his ribcage, her warm breath tickling his skin. "Looks like he's ready poppet" he whispered excitedly in the dark. She slowly lifted her head up and winced under the harsh light of the phone. "Do you have to go right now?" she muttered and rested her chin on his stomach. "I've got an hour or so" he said as he ran his fingers through her hair, and he watched her illuminated face fall a little as her arms squeezed slightly around his waist. "Oh...do you want to keep sleeping?" She said as he clicked the phone off, plunging them back into darkness. He could just make her out, and he chuckled despite his tiredness, hooking a finger under her chin and pulling her slowly upwards. She gave no resistance and soon their lips connected, and he relished the sweet taste of her, the smell of honey that seemed to surround her as she drowsily nibbled on his lower lip.

He broke the kiss and she shimmed around so her back was pressed to his chest, his arms tightly held around her and she sighed, feathering any part of him she could reach with kisses. "Are you alright?" she whispered as his lips began to caress her neck and the soft skin behind her ear. He mumbled something non-committal as his mind was fogged up with her scent. He felt a little nervous if he was being truly honest, but he would never tell her that. There was a definite possibility that he could actually 'die' within the next few hours, but he had to play the game right? He wasn't afraid of dying, he was afraid of _losing_. Losing the game, losing the girl, losing his reputation. She turned her head a little and stroked his cheek, "Darling?" She whispered and he held her cheek in his palm and kissed her, engulfing her lips before breaking away. "I'm fine...Now go to sleep."

* * *

A few hours later he was almost ready to go. Seb was in the apartment, speaking quickly down the phone to his associates who were heading into their assigned spots ready to take out Sherlock's nearest and dearest. He was itching to go and he kept checking his phone every other minute before he finally got bored. "I'm going to go ahead and you can follow behind!" He snapped as he headed towards the lift, Lily suddenly appeared at his side and entwined her fingers in his. "Good luck" she said planting a soft kiss to his cheek and smiling at him. She seemed a little on edge but it was a pretty big fucking day as far as he was concerned. "Will you be here when I get back?" he said smirking and she raised her eyebrows. "Of course darling, where else would I want to be?" He nodded and reminded her of her final role in the game before kissing her once more and hopping into the lift.

She was going to call Dr. Watson at a prearranged time and tell him that poor Mrs. Hudson had been shot. He was sick of that meddling man always getting in the way of him and Sherlock's games. It was a simple notion but the good doctor was so easy to play. He chuckled with excitement as the lift descended quickly to the ground. He hopped in the waiting car and drummed his fingers on the leather seats, wondering how much old Sherly had figured out. He glanced at his phone again, and then began swiping through the small playlist he had made for himself. _Ah 'Stayin' Alive' that would do_. He thought back to the poolside all those months ago, when Adler had called and the track had echoed through the vast room. He couldn't deny he'd had fun along the way, but he was well and truly done with Sherlock now...Game over. Boring.

* * *

A little while later his phone began ringing, disturbing his little backseat jam. "That took far too long. You were supposed to call me as soon as you left? What the fuck have you been doing?" His own rage took him by surprise but not as much as Seb's response did. _"That little fucking bitch"_ the man coughed as his ragged breathing crackled down the line. "What? What's happened?" Moran took a few deep breaths and coughed again. _"She fucking decked me! I've been unconscious for the past five minutes!"_Jim sat up in his seat as his heart began to thud a little louder in his chest.

"Explain to me exactly what happened" he said, his voice deadly quiet. _"Well she made the call and everything went nice and smoothly, then I turned around for one bloody second and the next thing I know she's smashed a fucking chair over my head and I was down for the count. Last thing I remember she swiped my pass for the armoury and now she's gone."_ A feeling of anger swept over Jim like a tidal wave, it actually made him feel a little lightheaded. "She's _gone_? And she has a _weapon_?" Seb grunted down the line and swore a little, "_What do you want me to do? Chase after her or continue with the plan?"_ Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose and clenched his jaw until it began to ache. "Carry on with the plan, we'll find her once it's all played out" He hung up and swore loudly and slammed his hand down on the seat with an unsatisfying thump. He wanted to wring her stupid little neck and watch the light go out of her eyes. She wouldn't get far...not a chance.

He was getting nearer to Bart's when his phone rang again. A number he didn't recognise flashed brightly at him and he picked up, waiting for the caller to speak. "_Giving me the silent treatment are we_?" He actually wanted to laugh not out of amusement, more out of shock. "When I get my hands on you..." She chuckled loudly down the line and he clenched his jaw again. "_There's not much chance of that poppet_" She said slyly_. Ribbons. I'll cut you into ribbons_ he thought, his hand twitching a little_._

"_I imagine you're probably quite homicidal at the moment aren't you darling_?" He fumed and finally managed to speak "That's one way of describing it yes." She scoffed and paused for a moment. _"Well now you know how I feel_." He rolled his eyes and sighed with an element of impatience, "This is growing tedious. Look if you come home now, I might not be as angry and perhaps we could move on from the whole affair." She gave a shaky laugh and he heard some traffic in the background. "_What so I can spend another evening with your friends at The Mill? I don't think so_." He waited as he heard her sniff a little, but he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "So that's what this is about hmm? I told you I was sorry about that!"

She said nothing and he wondered if the line had cut off. "_Not as sorry as you're going to be_" she finally said her voice barely a whisper. "_You abandoned me there with those...animals. Did you really think I was just going to let that go? You're a fucking idiot_!" His hands were shaking with rage now, "Are you threatening me poppet? I don't like it when my little pets are rude to me, I'm starting to feel less forgiving." She sniffed again and huffed a little, _'Well that makes two of us. And I'm not your fucking pet anymore_!" There was another silence between them, and he didn't know how to play this. Bart's was fast approaching and he needed to have a clear head before he faced off with Sherlock, but he couldn't just hang up the phone. "Who gave you a mobile?" She sighed, "_Your accountant did. He seems to be under the impression that I'm going to sleep with him, although… he's been ever so helpful..."_

She was pushing him to the limit but as a cold wave of fear washed over him he knew it was too late. "You've been a busy girl...what else has he helped you with?" She hummed, "_Oh this and that. He's helped me acquire some funds, I can't imagine where they've come from, but your wallet may feel a little lighter after today_" She chuckled and then followed up with, "_You should really get a little more involved with your finances darling_!" He couldn't talk. He had lost. She had completely trumped him on every level and it didn't even sound like she'd had to try that hard. "_You should be at Bart's by now Jim. Good luck with Sherlock and all that. I am sorry it didn't work out as I think I really did love you...Good bye Jim_."

The phone beeped a few times and she was gone as his car pulled up to the back of the hospital. He sat still for a moment staring into nothingness, unsure of how to continue. The sun was slowly rising and he had run out of time, he had to have his final showdown with the Consulting Detective. After that...who knows?

* * *

**The text message is borrowed from the show (which I sadly don't own) so please don't sue me for plagiarism! **


	23. Chapter 23

**First off let me say how sorry I am for leaving this so late! I've gone back to Uni and it has taken over my entire life for the past month and I have only just caught my breath! Thank you for being so patient with me!  
****As far as the story goes I want to continue it but I'm wondering whether to wait until there is a new episode (lol). I'm also undecided if I want to let Lily have a happy ending or not...**

**What do you guys think? Let me know in the review or a PM if that's easier?  
Please enjoy and thank you again for waiting!**

She was sitting in a cafe waiting on a message from Amalik when the news interrupted the awful daytime soap that was playing in the background. Her spoon dropped with a clatter as she read the headline, 'Consulting Detective Commits Suicide' and a few people began showing an interest in the news once they stopped staring at Lily. Eventually the owner turned the volume up and they listened, transfixed as the reporter clamored to get a juicy shot of where Sherlock hit the pavement but Lily was waiting...waiting for him to appear. Then the journalist made a startling announcement. Apparently there were rumours of a second body up on the roof - that of the poor, innocent Richard Brook. If her phone hadn't buzzed in her palm there was a good chance she would have passed out right there in the shabby little cafe. She exhaled deeply then answered the phone to a very happy Amalik.

"You will be very pleased to hear I have secured the cash you required my dear! Perhaps you would like to collect it sooner rather than later?" She couldn't have agreed more and made arrangements to meet Amalik later that afternoon in a cosy little hotel somewhere in Islington. She paid for her coffee and left the shop, her heavy rucksack slung over her shoulder and her mind reeling. There was no way she was going to believe he had killed himself. She would need to see it with her own eyes for proof. She wasn't even sure if the devil could be killed.

* * *

She arrived late to meet Amalik, but she had stopped off en route to meet him for some urgent supplies. A few streets away she fixed a long blonde wig that covered her own red hair and wrapped a thick heavy coat around her existing clothes. It was much far too hot for it but she deemed it necessary for the task at hand and set off. She called him from the lobby and he gave her a room number. The concierge stared at her for a moment but paid little attention once Lily stepped into the lift. _Perfect_.

Amalik was waiting in the room with two glasses of champagne ready; she had ditched the wig and coat in a nearby maid's closet in the hall so Amalik was none the wiser to her intentions. He seemed nervous and giddy at the same time and it struck her just how young he was. She almost felt sorry for him until he strode towards her and pushed her into the door she had just shut. "Now, now" she whispered and gently pushed him off her a little dropping her bag to the floor, "I want to make sure you've got what I asked for" she said and slowly swished past him towards the bedroom, looking around for the stash. He chuckled and followed her into the bedroom and lifted two shiny metal suitcases onto the thick mattress. He flicked them open and she couldn't help but be a little gob smacked. £50,000 was more money that she'd ever seen and she had a sudden urge to throw it all up in the air and roll around on it for hours. Instead she nodded with disinterested and shut the lids tightly hoping he didn't catch her shaking hands. "So my dear, shall we celebrate?" He was no Moriarty she was sure of that, and every move he made towards her made her cringe with embarrassment. He held up a glass for her, which she took, and casually avoided drinking.

She sat her untouched glass down and put the heavy suitcase on the floor next to her feet. "I think we should. It's been a rather good day" she said and stroked the mattress beside her. Without hesitance he was on her, pinning her down to the bed with surprising strength. His speed had thrown her for a moment but she managed to regain a little control pulling her hands free from his clasp. He attacked her neck with ferocity and she used a free hand to touch him where he seemed to enjoy. His passion diverted his attentions so she was free to reach for the champagne bottle he had left of the bedside table. She strained a little under his weight but before he could react she had brought the heavy glass down onto the back of his head. He slumped over and she huffed and groaned as she extracted herself from his dead weight. She looked at him with mild disgust as she set to work. She headed out to her rucksack and grabbed a pair of yellow cleaning gloves, then pulled out four men's ties. She checked each one for any fibers or hairs then headed back to her Romeo.

* * *

By the time he awoke he was naked and sitting up straight, tied to the headboard his mouth stuffed with fabric and a growing sense of dread. "I was having doubts about this," she said finally when he managed to look at her. "I didn't really want to kill you or even double cross you, but when I found these in your suit jacket..." She threw a bag of white pills at him so they landed between his legs. His eyes shut and his brow began to prickle with sweat. "What did you have in mind? Hmm? A little overnight tryst with an unconscious woman? Oh how romantic Mr. Amalik! And then let me guess, you'd take the money and tell Moriarty where I was?" Amalik said nothing but his wide eyes told her she was pretty close to the mark, so she shut the bedroom door and got to work.

An hour or so later she was making one final sweep around the room with a cloth. The place stank of bleach but that made her feel oddly calm, a throwback to the old days when she was the one in control. She couldn't see anything out of place, other than a dead body so she shoved the dirty cloths into a plastic bag and grabbed her rucksack. She didn't remove her gloves until she had hung the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and heard the lock click. That should buy her a little time. Heading back to the maid's closet she found her coat and wig undisturbed and she spent a little time adjusting it, maneuvered her now heavier rucksack and dumped the dirty cloths into a bucket of dirty mop water and poured yet more bleach over the contents. _No mistakes, not this time._ She felt as though she were in autopilot, not truly believing that she was this close to being free. Not to mention the thought of Jim being...dead. She shook her head and headed back into the hallway, marching straight to the staircase, careful not to touch anything, eventually crossing the lobby without incident into the gathering darkness.

* * *

John sat in the gloom of 221B not knowing where to start. Every time he shut his eyes he could see Sherlock plummeting..._No he couldn't think about it anymore_! He was paralysed by shock and yet him mind was spinning out of control. How could this have happened? He couldn't even turn on the television without the risk of seeing Sherlock plastered all over the screen, declared a fraud, the papers vindicated. They had underestimated Moriarty, which seemed ridiculous now. _Richard Brook? _He slammed his fist down on the leather arm of his chair as a reflex, and then tried to steady his breath. He should have stayed with him yesterday. Of course the phone call had been a ruse! _How could he be so thick?_ These thoughts had been swirling around John's head for hours in a torturous repetitive game. It was agony and yet he just couldn't bear to pull himself out of the chair. That was until the doorbell rang.

Short and sharp. His heart quickened at the thought. _What if he was...? _He pushed himself up, his stiff muscles hindering him a little, a slight hobble to his step. The bell didn't ring again and he was worried he might have missed the caller as he jumped the last few steps. He wrenched the door open, heart in his throat, but it sank when he was met not with Sherlock but a woman. _Of course not._ He stared at her for a moment until he recognised her at last. "You? What do you want?" he said quietly, surprised at the anger that had begun to boil in his stomach.

"May I come in?" She was nervous but she seemed more confident than the last time they met. He considered slamming the door on her for a rather long time, until he finally relented and stepped back, allowing her into the house. He turned away and headed back up the stairs and she followed slowly behind him, the silence pressing against him like a vacuum. _What could she possibly have to say to him now? And how is she even here now? Is she spying for Moriarty?_ He sat down on his chair then quickly shot up as she went to sit in Sherlock's seat and found an old wooden seat for her instead. He ignored her gaze while she settled herself in the seat then finally folded his arms across his chest and shrugged at her. "I assume there was something you wanted to discuss with me?" She leant an elbow on the arm of her chair and rubbed her forehead. He could smell a hint of bleach from her clothes and she looked tired. Even more so than when she had been in that chair before.

"I wanted to tell you...how sorry I am about Sherlock." He shook his head as she felt his eyes sting a little, "Do not speak to me ABOUT SHERLOCK!" He shouted, then he huffed and felt the pressure in his chest release a little as. She looked frightened and her lips pursed, turning whiter than a sheet. "You've got a bloody nerve!" He said and he launched himself from his chair and began to pace around the living room. It felt good to vent at her, his chest felt looser by the second.

"You sat by and let that maniac plot against Sherlock and you did _nothing!_ Don't you have a conscience?" Her head drooped a little. "I'm sorry, I never should have helped him. I never thought it would go this far!" He stopped in his tracks. "You _helped _him?" At least she had the good grace to look ashamed of herself but he felt sick. "Look I know I'm a terrible person, I know it better than most, but I was so afraid and I did what I needed to survive." He scoffed and paced around a little more trying to figure out what he was going to do. "You could come forward. Tell everyone the truth about Sherlock and Moriarty." She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed. "That's not going to happen. It's not safe. " He looked at her with a confused expression, "Not safe? But Moriarty is dead, he shot himself."

She looked genuinely pained by his words as a flicker of grey crossed her pale features, "Yes I get it! He's dead, they both are!" Then she shook her head, "Fuck, I'm sorry. This is such a nightmare..." Tears spilled onto her cheeks and he suddenly felt his anger dissipate a little towards her. She wiped her cheeks roughly and heaved a sighed, "I need to leave. I've got things I need to deal with and I don't plan on ever being pulled back into his world again...but I wanted to see you before I left." John shrugged as he watched her stand and pulled a black rucksack back onto her shoulders and she walked over to him and stared at him intently. "If you ever need anything, any help or _anything_, please let me know."

She squeezed his arms and before he could move a muscle she was already halfway down the stairs. He grabbed for his mobile and flicked through his contacts until he reached _Lestrade, Greg_ and his finger hovered over the call button. He then scrolled to look at _Holmes, Mycroft_ but faltered for too long. He tossed his phone into the chair and finally felt overwhelmed by exhaustion, trudging upstairs hoping he might just be able to get some peace and quiet for a few hours.

* * *

**So is this it? Does Lily disappear into the darkness or does Jim get his own back? Please let me know you're thoughts as it would help LOADS! xxxx**


End file.
